Snake girl story
by sunflower990
Summary: What was like Kinana's story? How did she become snake and how did she meet Cobra? This is story of kinana my first story so bad summary, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Okay this story about Kinana and Cobra *waiting cheering* well that is okay. So the story is about Kinana childhood and how did she become snake and did meet Cobra in tower of heaven and more**

**OKAY READY **

* * *

**(prologue)**

Woman with long curly violet hair and lon red dress was humming softly to child. Girl was their firstborn and the mother felt pride when looking her child. Door was opened behind her and she turned to see her husband walking across the room.

"Violet are you okay?" brown haired man said, looking worriedly Violet. Birth has been difficult and he have been worried for her, but now seeing her again smiling he could almost believe nothing have happened.

"Of course I am Joshua, but that's not important now, come look our daughter," Violet invited while looking fondly her husband to soften her voice. Joshua walked closer to see her daughter and when he did see her Joshua could almost feel his heart to grow from love.

Their new daughter did have violet short hair and plump face and was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Joshua smiled when he stroked her cheek.

"What should we name her?" Violet prompted gently. She had wanted her husband to come to greet their child, but now that he was here Violet wanted their child have name.

"So you haven't decided name yet?" Joshua teased her gently.

"Well I wanted to wait you to came," Violet mumbled while taking their daughter to her lap. "So have decided? You must have been good amount time to think."

Joshua smiled, he really did have good time to think about their daughter name.

"What would you think about Kinana? To honor her dead grandmother," Joshua suggested while remembering her mother that have died two years ago to sickness.

"I would love that name." Violet whispered softly while placing Kinana back to bed and hugging Joshua to comfort him. "Do you think Kinana will become mage?" Violet asked, she liked the idea that her daughter would learn magic and would went to join guild.

"I'm sure she will become great mage and even if she didn't learn magic will still would love her." Joshua said.

Both of them were imaging their girl to grow up and would have lot's of friends.

Of course neither would know that their daughter would have lot of pain her life.

* * *

**AND END! Well what did you like? Was it good or bad please review.**

**Remember this is my first story so sorry if there is errors**

**OKAY I don't know when i will put next chapter, but be patient.**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life goes on

** HI AGAIN! So i decided make new chapter even thought I should study, but my mind was just planning another chapter**

**Okay so i'm going to make Kinana meet Cobra or Erik whatever you prefer to call him **

**after seven year and more if I want. ****So this chapter will be about Kinana (wow what a surprise) and her mother perspective so sorry for people who had waited whole chapter about Kinana.**

**Don't worry i'm going to write in this chapter about Kinana perspective too.**

**OH an about Kinana's home place i think it would be next to forest and the city is big and there is no guild.**

**Okay now i stop blabbering and you can start reading.**

**OH and i don't own fairy tail or Kinana or Cobra they belong to hiro mashima**

**I made new character here by the way so here is Lilly's ****appearanc**

**Lilly**

**curly long orange hair and pink cloak and blue dress under the cloak.**

**More information in my profile.**

**It** has been seven years since Kinana have been born and she was already smiling everywhere. Violet have to admit that looking after Kinana was hard work and now that Joshua have lot more work to do she couldn't ask his help. Sighing Violet turned to see Kinana with her new green dress and matching ribbon eating happily.

"Kinana would you want to go outside to play or come with me to shopping?" Violet asked secretly hoping her daughter would go to play so she could go to meet Joshua and have dinner with him.

"I want to go play outside." She declared happily without waiting for answer Kinana hopped to outside and waved goodbye before running off. Violet sighed more amusingly than angrily to Kinana's personality.

Twenty minutes later Violet closed door and started to walk center of city where Joshua owned bakery.

"Violet, Violet! Wait for me!" Voice called behind her. Violet turned around to see Lilly running toward her running excitedly toward her. Violet stopped to wait Lilly.

Violet groaning inwardly, sure she liked Lilly, but sometime her talkative personality was kind of annoying.

Lilly was out of breath when she caught with Violet. "Thanks for the wait," she commented. "Have you heard the news?" She asked again when they started to walk. Lilly didn't wait to reply "Apparently people have been gone missing and they have taken somewhere. That sound scary." Lilly squealed excitedly.

"Poor people I can just imagine how scared they are. Do you think we should be worried?" Violet asked thinking Kinana who was alone right now. Lilly shooed her head dismissively.

"No I don't thinks so." Lilly soothed. "Why, did you live Kinana alone?" Lilly asked her eyes gleaming curiously. Violet shrugged uncomfortable, she knew if she would tell Lilly that she had allowed Kinana go outside to play alone Lilly would tell whole city that Violet wasn't taking care of her child. Luckily they just came to center of city and Violet could see Joshua chatting with his friends, looking worried.

"Well I better go now Violet I have to meet my brother." Lilly called and was off. Violet nodded and glanced Joshua worriedly, why did he look so worried?

Violet walked toward Joshua who had noticed her and dismissed his friends away while smiling to her gently.

"Hi love. Where's Kinana? I thought she wanted to see her dad." Joshua asked gently, but Violet could see his smile was fake and his eyes were dark of worry.

"Oh Kinana went to play outside with friends." Violet shook her head gently, "Honestly that girl will be in trouble someday. So how are you?" Violet asked casually.

Joshua heaved deep sight, "I just heard that people have gone missing and customers has told me that north side of town some child has gone missing." Joshua looked worriedly Violet before murmuring, "Do you think Kinana is okay?"

Violet had thought that too, but now seeing her husband so worried Violet wanted to find words to comfort him. "I think she's fine and she must have friend's with her so nothing could happen to her."

Joshua relaxed bit and hugged Violet. "It's so just like you to find right word to comfort someone." He smiled gently to Violet. "Now are you little hungry? Because I would want to eat something and then we can look for Kinana together again." Joshua asked.

Violet laughed happily. "Knowing her I think she will come home when she's hungry." Violet started to walk with Joshua hand to hand toward cafe where they shared their first kiss when they were teenagers.

* * *

Kinana was happily hopping toward forest stopping sometime to look back to village and trying to locate where her mom could be, but sighed disappointed when she couldn't see her.

Kinana was running past the few houses toward the hill when she heard voice, "Kinana come play with us!" She turned to see group of girls who each one of them were carrying doll.

"Sorry I'm going to explore the forest kina!" Kinana shouted and started to run again ignoring disappointed yells behind her. Stopping at the bottom of hill and starting to follow path up to hill Kinana felt like she was flying up toward the blue sky.

She panted slightly when coming top of hill, but still turned to see city before her. Wind puffed slightly over the trees and Kinana almost collapsed because of it.

"Stupid wind ." She huffed and runned toward forest for shelter. Kinana looked admiringly trees and tried to climb one only to fall down, but she only started to run again. Half on hour later she stopped abruptly when she caught glimpse of something blue and hopped over there only to stop when ground suddenly turned to cliff. Kinana had went so far away that she had reached other side of the forest. Kinana's eyes widened as she looked big ocean front of her then stepping carefully forward because of the cliff she could smell salt.

Smiling she turned back and started to walk back home edge of the trees Kinana looked back again. "I'l be back kina." She promised to herself and hopped toward trees and to home.

* * *

Sun was already setting when Violet and Joshua walked back to home both of them tired for looking Kinana. Frowning Violet tried to think places Kinana would be, but her mind was numb from exhausting.

"Don't worry Violet i'm sure she is at home." Joshua comforted and Violet could see his eyes warm and sure, Violet nodded agreement and pushed her troubled thoughts away, just seeing Joshua so sure Violet know she would never be have to afraid.

Coming to their door Violet opened the door and was hugged by Kinana. Sharing relived glance with Joshua patted Kinana's head. "where have you been darling? We worried about you." Part of Violet knew that she had been worried because of the news she had heard otherwise she would have been sure Kinana would come at before nine a clock home or she and Joshua would have gone looking her.

"I went to forest and it so big! I runned all the way to other side of forest where was huge cliff and below the cliff was ocean! It was so huge and so blue."Kinana explained breathlessly.

Joshua smiled to Kinana enthusiastic and muttered, "I'm glad to hear you had so much fun." Joshua said warmly but then his eyes darkened and he added, "All the same forest can be dangerous and we wouldn't something happen to you so don't go there anymore. Monsters live there and we don't have guild to protect us."

Kinana hesitated bit, but then nodded, of course she didn't tell them that was promise she couldn't keep, it welt like something was calling her toward ocean. Violet had listened Joshua talking to Kinana an she hadn't missed the flash in Kinana's eyes. Sighing she decided they should be more stricter with Kinana if they wanted to keep her safe.

"All right that's enough! Kinana go to bed now I have to talk your dad now."

Making face Kinana walked to her bedroom and closed it quietly.

"All right what do you want to talk about." Joshua asked, but didn't wait answer. "I know what do you want to talk about, it's Kinana isn't it? And I agree with you that we should be mores stricter with her." Joshua blinked worriedly to Violet. "Still that will be hard work." Violet hugged him and smiled to him reassuringly.

"I know, but don't forget i'm here to take care of her or don't you trust me." Violet gasped mock offended her eyes glittering amusingly. Joshua smirked and kissed Violet to lips before going to kitchen to have late dinner.

Violet smiled softly and walked to Kinana's room who was playing with her toys.

"Kinana would you want me to tell story." Violet offered. Kinana eyes lit up excitedly and she nodded.

"Okay what kind of story you wan't to hear?" Violet asked.

Kinana thought little while before realizing something she wanted to her. "What is friend?"

"Friend? Don't you have lots of friends, why do you want know little star?" Violet asked, confused by her daughter request.

"I want know how do you know that you have real friend and not that kind of friend who will tease you kina."

Violet blinked her couple times before beginning to explain. "Well...Friend is like someone you can laugh with or cry or get angry. Even if you would fight with you friend Kinana, you can always make it up. Remember this, if you two would be far away each other and if you really treasure friend of yours Kinana, you

know that one day you will meet him or her again, it doesn't matter ."

Violet voice trailed and she was deep in her memories, but then startled and added more gently to Kinana, "you don't have to think about it Kinana. Enjoy your childhood first and get good memories that you can remember when your old and enjoy your live because it's sort and you can't live again."

Kinana nodded her mind buzzing with questions, but she only said at loud, "I wonder if I will meet friend like that someday."

Violet smiled to her daughter and softly whispered to her, "I'm sure you will meet wonderful friends. Now get some sleep so you have energy to play and help me."

Kinana looked she was going to protest, but huge yawn escaped from her and she thinked better of it and went to bed. Violet closed the door behind her looking her child she and Joshua loved so much.

_"I will do anything to keep her safe. Me and Joshua together_." She thought determined while walking to bedroom to sleep.

* * *

In _the_ night far away at ocean place called tower of heaven people were working to build it so lord zeref could be resurrected. They were who had gone missing from city to city. they didn't have any possible way to escape and guards were wizards.

"How the work is going?" One of the guards asked.

"Could be better. People have been slow with work." Other guard sneered. His body rippled and suddenly blast of thunder was heard from overhead.

"Those people are weak. They don't even know how to use magic." He went on clearly disgusted by people who couldn't use magic.

"Yes that's right. Everything we do is for lord Zeref." First guard continued, "He will surely reward us when he will wake and the world will bow down to him." He went on.

Other guard answered just nod while looking people.

_Yes! Everything we do is for lord Zeref and people will fear us bow down to use when he is resurrected. _

* * *

**End of second chapter! So what did you like and sorry for lack of action and errors.**

**Okay i hope you people know who Zeref is.**

**And one more thing...Please review! I really want to know waht do you like. You can comment everything you want here so please review.**

**Oh thanks for all the people who had read my story and commented on it.**

**Okay so I don't know when the next updating will be, but once again be patient.**


	3. Living and goodbyes

**And here I am again with new chapter aren't you happy! Okay sorry about slow updating, but remember I warned you.**

**Okay so in this chapter Kinana will be transformed to snake and she will end to tower of heaven.**

**I have been thinking about making after this story about Joshua and Violet or Angel because I really believe Angel is Yukino's sister. So review which one I should write first.**

**And people please review i'm extremely grateful people who have review, but I really want to know what you think and please tell which story you people I should write.**

**Sorry if I sound little impatient, but I really hope to know what you think.**

**Oh and Kinana is now ten years alone I think she was ten years when she met Erik**

**I don't own cobra or Kinana. They belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Okay I'm going to stop lecturing and blabbering so you can start read new chapter.**

* * *

_Kinana was running trough the forest away something, she didn't know who was she running away or why, but little voice in her head ordered Kinana run or else everything would be lost._

_Panting loudly Kinana looked back and her eyes widened in horror when she saw darkness was closing her and in the middle of darkness was two eyes glinting cruelly toward her._

_"Someone save me!" Kinana wailed helplessly, but there wasn't anyone who could help her and Kinana was alone in the forest with darkness closing her every second she was alone._

_Finally shadow reached her and Kinana was swept in the darkness._

Violet startled wake when she heard Kinana wail and she quietly went to her room so she wouldn't wake Joshua.

"Kinana are you okay?" Violet asked worriedly while she went across to room over Kinana bed.

"I saw that nightmare again." Kinana sobbed while Violet hugged her comfortingly.

"Don't worry it was just nightmare it won't hurt you." Violet soothed her while trying to hide her uneasy.

"I was running in the forest and something was chasing me." Kinana whispered to her mother.

Violet only keep soothing her and eventually Kinana was back to sleep. Violet watched her daughter while eyes darkened from worry.

Violet jumped little when she heard Joshua voice."Is she okay?"

"Yes she saw nightmare again." Violet sighed and went with Joshua back to their room. Even After Joshua have been fallen sleep Violet kept thinking about Kinana and her nightmares.

Three years has passed already and it's has been already one month since Kinana have started been nightmares and Violet was starting to get really worried about her. Violet was aware that Kinana was still going to forest, but she knew perfectly that Kinana would still go to forest even if she and Joshua would try stop her.

She and Joshua have been more careful with her, but that hadn't helped Violet to calm down at all, more like she have been tired of ordering where Kinana should go and where not.

_Maybe we being strict doesn't help at all. _Violet thought, but she have been so worried because people were still going missing and she was worried something would happen to Kinana.

_I talk with Joshua in the morning. _Violet decided while falling to sweet dreams.

* * *

Kinana couldn't sleep anymore, she had wake up again after her mom had gone to sleep. Kinana sighed frustratingly, she would do anything to have good sleep, but she only saw nightmares about darkness and shadows.

I_'m starting to be really afraid to sleep, but what will happen to me if I can't sleep? _Kinana thought tiredly. It have been harder for her wake up in the mornings and she have become noticeably clumsy because of tiredness. Kinana closed her eyes, but she instantly saw two eyes looking at her and Kinana quickly opened her eyes.

_"That's it i'm going to walk."_ kinana decided and climbed out of her bed. She walked to her closed which was next to her bed. Changing her nightclothes to her green dress Kinana slowly opened her door and checked that her mom and father were sleeping.

She walked slowly end of corridor and walked stairs to downstairs which leaded to living room and across the living room was door to outside. Door to kitchen was right side of living room.

Kinana gulped slightly, she knew that she shouldn't be wake this time of hour and certainly she shouldn't go to outside, but Kinana was sure walk would help her to cool down.

Sneaking past to kitchen Kinana opened front door slowly and went to outside. Almost instantly wind hit her face, but she didn't mind about that, it felt good to have fresh air.

_I made it! Nobody noticed me! _Kinana realized and started to jumping toward forest, she would have whole night to enjoy himself!

Forest have become Kinana's regular place where she would go if she was happy,sad or angry or if she just felt like to go there, like now. She would usually go instantly trough the forest so she could enjoy look of ocean or she would just explore there.

T_oday i'm going to look the sea. I wonder how the sea look at night. _Kinana thought while searching stars in the sky, but stopping when she noticed she had walked already trough the city and was now standing bottom of the hill.

"I really hate this part kina." She muttered loudly and started to walk her usually way toward the top of hill. Shadow flied over her and she fearfully looked toward sky, half expecting to see darkness that have appeared in her dream, but sighed in relief she she noticed it was just bird flying. Laughing for herself Kinana walked to forest.

_"It's feels like the sea is calling me!" _Kinana thought while running. She blinked her eyes happily, but her eyes widened when she noticed she was suddenly back in her dream running away darkness and hearing cries asking for help.

"Who are people!" Kinana shouted, but her only answer was cries of help. Not noticing cliff in front of her until was too late, she plunged toward the sea and darkness.

Gasping for breath she noticed she was standing top of the cliff and familiar sea was bottom of the cliff.

_"What! How did I end up back at here?! I thought I had run over the ledge." _Kiana thought, astonished. Staring few moment at the sea she come conclude she was just tired so she had illusion about falling of the cliff and hearing people cries.

"IT was just illusion nothing more." Kinana told herself angrily. _"If that was illusion why it's felt so real?" _Asked tiny voice in her head. Kinana tried to ignore little voice and sat down to look sea.

Full moon was floating in the night sky, turning Kinana' hair silver. Waves were splashing to cliff calming Kinana's mind.

Sitting hours and just watch the sea she hadn't noticed dawn was breaking and sun was rising in front of her. _"Beautiful! Ah mom and dad will wake up soon, I better go."_ She realized and stated to run without noticing shadow until it was gone.

* * *

Violet was angry, very angry, She had wake up early so she could make breakfast for Joshua and because she couldn't sleep very well. Before she had gone to kitchen she went to check Kinana and what did she found was empty bed without Kinana! Joshua had promised to look for Kinana while he went to work, but that hadn't really helped.

_I better stop this. Joshua will get worried and I have to make breakfast for Kinana." _

There was knock in front door and Violet went puzzled to see who was it. Maybe it's Kinana! Violet couldn't help thought excitedly, but it quickly turned to disappointing when she saw Lilly's face.

"HII! I wanted to surprise you and looks like it successive, you look astonished!" Lilly blabbered and went to inside without waiting for permission. "I wanted to see how Kinana was and I brought bread to you."

Violet who was still standing at the doorway look of grimace suddenly realized that Lilly was not standing front of her and was walking to upstairs toward Kinana's room.

"_Oh no! If Lilly sees Kinana is not there she will tell everybody!"_ Violet wailed in her mind.

"Lilly wait! Kinana is still sleeping it's pretty early so why don't you came to eat while we wait Kinana to wake up." Violet suggested and quickly leaded Lilly to kitchen.

"Oh, okay then." Lilly said, sounding little puzzled, but then shrugged it of and went to have breakfast. "Can't say no to free breakfast." Lilly joked while sitting down and Violet smiled relived while placing rice, fish and cub of miso soup.

"Itadakimasu." Lilly happily said, picking chopstick and starting to eat happily. Violet followed little slowly, nodding time to time to Lilly who was eating and trying to talk same time.

"_There goes Kinana's breakfast." _She sighed to herself. It was quiet for while and Violet focus to eat her miso soup and fish and half of her focus to hear any movements that Kinana was back at home.

"That was really good Violet. So do you think Kinana is up? Maybe I should go to look..." Lilly didn't have time to even stand up when she heard Kinana's voice calling, "Morning kina!" Coming to kitchen with her green dress and violet hair still little messy from run trough the forest.

Violet sighed in relief, but it quickly turned to anger and she was just ready to scold Kinana, but Lilly's voice stopped her in time.

"Oh, Kinana! You really took your time. Violet and I have already eaten, but i'm sure you will be fine with bread." Lilly talked and started to make bread for Kinana who had sat down next to her mom. Violet was slightly annoyed that Lilly acted like this was her home.

"Thank you Lilly, but i'm sure Kinana can eat rest of my breakfast. After all only bread isn't enough for growing child." Violet said with little edge in her voice. Lilly seemed to realize how she had acted and she turned little red from embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, of course. I think I really should go anyway. I have shopping to do." Lilly quickly picked her bags and she went running from house.

Sighing half relived half embarrassed for getting angry at her friend she gave her breakfast to Kinana. Kinana started to eat quietly waiting her mom to tell how disappointed she was or something like that, but she only replied gently, "Eat up, i'm sure you haven't anything. I assume you went forest at night?" Violet asked her anger suddenly gone and replaced worry.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep so I thought I could outside for little while and then head back." Kinana replied her mouth full of rice and bread.

"You should have wake me or Joshua. I'm sure you remember what have I told you about people gone missing and i'm worried about you that something will happen to you."

"Well i'm all right. I didn't want to wake you or dad." Kinana explained.

"Kinana..." Violet growled warning. "All right, let's make deal. You will come home before eight o'clock or you can't go outside without me or Joshua." Kinana replied with nod, relived that she didn't get any harder punishment.

"All right. Go outside I have work to do now." Violet suggested and started to wash dishes while Kinana called goodbyes and went to outside.

Violet snorted in half amusingly and half angrily.

* * *

Joshua was at town center, selling bread, cakes and biscuits. He chatted time to time with his customers looking at the wide blue sky. "_I hope Kinana is_ okay." though crossed his mind, but he quickly forget his worried about Kinana when Lilly walked toward him.

"Hi Joshua! I was just at your home, invited for breakfast. Have to say Joshua Kinana has growed lot since I last saw her." Lilly happily chanted not noticing relived look from Joshua. He had to remember not to tell anything to Lilly about Kinana's sudden disappearance.

"So... Kinana was at home then?"

"Of course! Listen little when I talk to you." Lilly snapped and immediately started to look breads.

"Hmm.. I have two grain bread and one chocolate biscuit. How much? Of course you will lower the price because i'm your friend." Lilly said and blinked sweetly.

"Sorry, no. That would be unfair for other customers."Joshua said with sigh, trust this woman to do anything to lower the price.

"Well alright." Lilly grumbled little and placing the money to Joshua hand and taking the bag.

"See you later!" Joshua called after her, but Lilly have already gone off.

"Did Lilly tell any useful information?" Joshua friend Tom called eagerly. Joshua only shook his head apologetically. Tom just muttered something and turned to wash dishes.

"Hi Joshua." It was at age twenty five with long dark hair and green shirt and skirt with white belt.

"Hi Lina. What can I get to you?" Joshua asked politely.

"Two biscuit and one strawberry cake." Lina returned politely. "Have you heard news? Some dark guild is organized little while here in the forest. Best not to let children to go there." Lina continued.

Joshua stopped and looked Lina worriedly. "Dark guild you say? So should we ask help from regular guild?" Joshua suggested.

"Oh, yes my big sister have already sent request. Didn't you tell me that your daughter goes into the forest regularly? Better not to let her go there anymore. Ah, thanks." Lina replied and taking the bag and offering money to Joshua.

"I know. I'm going to ask Violet to tell Kinana that when I get home." Joshua smiled and waved goodbye when Lina went toward park.

"Now some work to do and then I can go home." Joshua said himself and went to get more cakes

* * *

Kinana runned toward center of the city. Wanting to see her father at work and maybe he would give some cake for her to take forest. Her though wandered back morning and her discussion with her mom. Kinana couldn't help pleasure she could still go to forest and have time alone there.

Stopping at center of city and looking the fountain which was middle of main road Kinana went to look her reflection before bounding to her father's shop

"Hi! Is my father here?" Kinana asked eagerly one of his father friend.

"sorry... Kinana wasn't that your name? Joshua went to get more bread and cakes." He answered gently.

"Oh... well, never mind I come later. Can you tell that I went to forest?" Kinana asked and didn't wait for answer and run off.

Kinana laughed happily, but stopped when she saw Shari.

"Hi Sari. Where your going?" Kinana asked from blond haired girl eagerly.

"No where." Shari sniffed and went on.

kinana shrugged it off and continued her path.

Sun was already descending and clouds have covered almost whole sky, but Kinana didn't noticed when she was at forest. She only thought adventures she would do and thinking what she would do tomorrow.

Because of that she hadn't noticed shadow and person who had created the shadow with his magic. Man grinned evilly and took step forward.

Kinana hummed happily, but stopped when she heard voice asking her, "What are you doing here? This is our dark guild area."

Kinana stopped and turned to see person behind her and her eyes reflected horror when she saw man from Kinana's dream.

"I- i'm going to look sea. Sorry I didn't know someone lived here." Kinana whispered and taking steps backward toward sea and starting run for her live. She knew she was being chased because she could see shadow ascending.

"_This isn't dream. This IS real."_ Kinana realized.

* * *

Violet had startled something when she walked toward Joshua's bakery, but she wasn't sure.

_"It's probably nothing serious."_ She tried to comfort tell herself, but something welt wrong. It was like something bad was going to happen and she couldn't do anything to prevented.

Walking closer to Joshua's bakery she could see Joshua walking toward her.

"Joshua what's wrong? You seem worries."

"It's Kinana. Tom just told me Kinana went to forest and some dark guild have been organized there. We have to save her." Joshua breathed and Violet immediately forged her worries and started to run with Joshua toward forest.

"Violet, Joshua! Wait!" Violet stopped with flash of impatient when she saw Lina running toward them.

"Lina! What are you doing here?" Joshua questioned

"I come with you. I know little bit magic that can follow person with senses." Lina explained and Violet and Joshua shared astonished look. They hadn't knew Lina knew magic.

"All right." Joshua said and then added hesitantly, "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you Joshua." Lina whispered barely audible. Joshua hadn't heard, but Violet had and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Let's go." Violet only said and Joshua led group toward forest.

* * *

Kinana was standing edge of a cliff and waves were splashing below her. Her breath was coming heavy gasp and her legs like they were on fire, but that hadn't stopped her to run.

"_Why did I run here?! There is no any way to escape than jumping off the cliff and i'm not even sure I could survive." _Kinana angrily realized.

Man was standing couple steps away.

"Hm now I think about it... Your'e not good for prisoner. I'm going to transform you something else and then I eat you. Maybe Lamb?" Man though.

Kinana took step backward and suddenly there was loud crack and and the cliff edge she had standing was starting to fall.

Man opened his hands cast spell and same time Kinana felt her skin turning purple and her form changing.

"No!" She yelled when she hit water.

"_You will never speak to another human. Enjoy your life as snake." _Man chucked to himself and went back to guild.

* * *

Violet, Joshua and Lina were almost at forest when Lina stopped abruptly.

"What! Why did you stop?" Violet questioned. They didn't have time to waste.

"I- I can't feel Kinana anymore... Its l-like she had changed her human senses to animal." Lina said, puzzled.

Violet stared dumbly Lina. "_Changed her senses to animal? That's just absurd." _Violet thought.

"Does that mean...We can't save her anymore? I mean is she dead?" Violet questioned. Lina felt uncomfortable. If she would say that Kinana wasn't dead and had only change form Joshua and Violet would probably try to find her.

_"I can't sense her almost at all. Does that mean she's dead and she changed only moment ago and that's why I can still sense her because she was here only moment ago?"_ Lina thought.

"There can't be any other way." Lina murmured, yes she was sure Kinana was dead. turning to Joshua and Violet Lina tried to harden her heart so she wouldn't cry.

"I-Im sorry, but... I think Kinana is dead. I can't sense her almost at all." Lina said and felt pang of pity for Joshua and Violet when eyes widened and Violet fell to ground, crying.

Joshua couldn't do nothing than just stare Lina and trying to understand what she had said.

"I-I'm so sorry." Lana whispered and sat down beside Violet who was now sobbing slowly.

"It's okay." Joshua whispered slowly. "I knew something like this would happen sooner or later... S-she was always so reckless so things were bound to come end. We will honor her memory for long and grieve, but we can't stop time and sooner or later we will have to move on." Joshu said flatly and thinking Kinana who wouldn't want them to grieve long.

Violet nodded slowly and Lina only looked at ground teary eyed.

"_Yes, we will honor her memory, but we have to live for Kinana's sake." _Lina though. Slowly their little group moved to city to tell sad news.

Violet stopped suddenly. Violet thought she had heard something... Kinana's laugh! She was happy now and wanted them to live for her sake.

_"I will grieve for you and i'm sure I can't really get over this, but... I'm going to live. Goodbye...Kinana." _Violet thought while following Joshua and Lina.

* * *

Bottom of the sea ribbon was almost half covered into sand. Slowly something moved beneath the ribbon and little snake appeared.

Snake couldn't hear or see so snake slowly fell into unconscious and it was pulled to current.

* * *

**That's end of third chapter. Phew i'm tired. It was really long chapter and i'm pretty surprised myself. So there will be probably errors and things like that, but please try to understand. I'm really don't want to check again.**

**i'm just cruel... Poor Violet and Joshua thinking that Kinana is dead even thought she was transformed to snake. Forgive me!**

**At least I can tell that Kinana's parents grieved for long time, but they moved on so they could live happily for Kinana's sake.**

**Next chapter *Wow I really need drum this part* Kinana will end up at tower of heaven. Jee!**

**And people please review and tell which story I should made.**

**Little warning my updating skill probably be slower, but i can't be sure. **

**AND REVIEW WHAT DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**


	4. Tower of heaven

**Okay here I am! SO I decided to wait before I make another story, because I haven't decied which story I should to first.**

**Yea and you can probably guess what will happen in this chapter :)) **

**Thanks for the reviews and all and I hope you will enjoy**

**Sadly I don't own Cobra or Kinana or fairy tail if I did Kinana and Cobra would have stayed together.**

**Hiro mashima does own them.**

* * *

Kinana was floating in the darkness her eyes closed. Her mouth was repeatedly saying, "I'm dead, i'm dead."

There wasn't anything than darkness and everything was lost.

Images flashed front of her: falling of ledge, running in the forest and... terrible darkness.

"I'm dead... There is no one. I-i'm all alone." Kinana whispered her eyes half-closed.

"You're wrong." Gentle voice whispered and Violet's face appeared. "You're alive. don't forget that little one." Violet whispered and suddenly darkness was covered in whiteness.

"Go now and live your life."

Kinana took step forward and last voice she heard was her mother voice, "I'm with you."

* * *

Snake opened her eyes and blinked confusedly. Trying to have better look she saw huge tower and people rock toward it.

It seemed like there were two kind of people there: People who were doing all the work and people who were ordering them. Snake moved forward carefully not to draw attention. It was easy when she was barely big as mouse.

she wriggled toward center of this place where all the people were going. Looking up she saw lot's of people surrender by thine metal thing in the ledges and inside there were even more cages.

"Ah. Look Simon!" Someone yelled and snake turned to see group of child's. There was one girl with cat like face and boy with brown hair and small blond hair boy.

"Do you think we could eat it, Simon?" Girl asked eagerly. Simon sighed and was answering when blond haired boy opened his mouth, "Maybe...Do you think Erza-nee would want that?"

"Great idea Sho!"

Snake was looking worriedly the scene and started to retreat small gap bottom at tower. Unfortunately girl had noticed sneak escaping. "Hey, it's escaping. Come on!" She yelled and Sho followed obediently.

"Millianna, Sho! Come back we're going to get trouble with guards!" Simon yelled in vain when Millianna and Sho ignored him.

She was almost at gap when she heard thundering voice and turned to see to kids running after her. Speeding up she went trough gap to darkness.

"Our lunch!" Millianna yelled and stopped to chase snake. "Huh, it seems Erza-chan won't have extra food." Millianna sighed.

"Don't worry Milianna. That snake didn't seem even delicious. Come on we have to get back to Simon before guards notice us." Sho said fearfully and looked around to check no one has noticed them. Millianna nodded and two of them went away.

Snake was moving forward toward the light. Blinking sudden light snaked turned to see she was inside the tower. People didn't seem very happy even here. Wriggling she turned to see girl with long messy green hair and white dress.

"Hm" How did this end up here?" Girl though in loud and grasping snake end of her tail. In a moment of panic snake bit girl in the finger. With yelp of pain girl loosened her grip and she was free to run away.

* * *

Boy with brown hair and slightly tanned skin was walking and half pushing giant rock front of him.

"_This is just waste of time." _He thought crossly, but didn't speak his mind and followed one rule prisoners shared: Don't speak against guards or you will get punished. Of course sometime one or two idiots wouldn't understand that and they would get punished from their rudeness. Trying to focus on big rock in front of him, but failing he sat down for moment, exhausted.

"_How long will this go on? When I can return to...home."_ He thought angrily. It has been two years since he have been captured and slowly, but surely he couldn't exactly to remember how his parents looked like. He only remembered what his parents have named him, Erik

"Tch. I just want to get away here." Erik complained loudly, not noticing guards close by. Slightly muscled looking guard went to him angrily saying, "Get back to work of you will get punished, brat." He shoved Erik toward rock and opened his hand to show ball of lighting. He smirked and went to order others and laughing with other guards.

Erik clenched his teeth so he wouldn't hit the smug face off that guard's face. Instead he used his anger to push the rock up at hill.

_"Just wait. One day I will be stronger than any of you" _Erik vowed to herself.

Finally he had finished he started to head back to 'home', but was stopped by fat guard.

"Where your'e thinking of going? You still have work to do remember? Here and no slacking." He ordered enjoying to see dismay at boys face. Expecting to boy take the shovel and do his work. What he hadn't expect was boy would snap back at him. "Why don't you do it yourself. I'm tired already." Erik snapped. Realizing what he had just said Erik eyes widened.

"_Great job moron. You just broke the rule. Applause for your __stupidly."_ Erik silently said to himself. Not daring to look guard face he looked at ground. Guard who had only stared kid dumbly suddenly turned red of rage. He shoved Erik to ground and dropped the shovel next to him.

"Listen now carefully or you will be punished. Take that shovel and start dig. You will finish when moon is top of the sky. Understood!" Guard growled. Half of him would have wanted to kid continue argue, but he quickly was disappointed when kid didn't say anything and just rose up took the shovel and started to dig.

Guard smirked victoriously and went back to order people.

Erik eyes darkened from rage and his hands were shaking half angrily and half afraid.

* * *

Alright snake was already dead tired, but everywhere she would go she was always end up chased by group of children or stones were thrown at her. It was already midnight and moon was high in the sky. She had thought swimming away here, but she wasn't sure she would survive and second...It was like she had to be here.

She wriggled toward one of the shiny metal things. One thins she had learned that people who were inside there were all sleeping or looking ground with hollow eyes. How long she would survive here? But she didn't want to quit. Remembering soft voice in her dream, encouraging her ti live

"_I'm with you."_ Voice had told her. Unfortunately she couldn't remember who that person was...Nor it was matter.

Curling to one side snake was soon was sound sleep.

* * *

Erik was tired... No he was so tired could have sleep at rocks even. Unfortunately he couldn't because he still have to work. Glancing now and then hopefully to see was moon at high in the sky already, but feeling pang of frustration when it was only half way up.

Half on hour later guard walked toward him, smiling smugly when he saw his order have been obeyed.

"Alright go to sleep brat, but you will continue tomorrow." He snarled and went off. Erik sighed relief and staggered to sleep.

Unfortunately it was like dawn was teasing him. It felt like he had only closed his eyes when sun already greeted him and waked him up.

"You're gotta be kidding me." Erik muttered when guard loudly started them to go work. Not wanting to reaped last day accident he silently followed others and kept mouth closed.

* * *

Snake seemed to carry misfortune with her. After she had opened her eyes someone had stepped on her accidentally. That didn't hurt for long because she bit man who hadn't been careful.

Not long she though she had found food, but it was only mouthful and she didn't even get to eat that because suddenly bird flied and scooped the food from her.

Hissing angrily she went to look at outside something to eat, but only saw humans carrying rocks and tools.

"_They must really enjoy that."_ She though satisfied she found reason for their work.

Rest of the day she hid under the rocks just outside of tower and was pleased to find bugs to eat. (Does snakes eat bugs?)

Sun was starting to set when she went back to inside and curled to watch people walking past.

Not noticing the boy front of her, who had looked a while already at snake.

Noticing the stare she turned to see boy with brown eyes and tan skin.

Erik was surprised to see snake here and just stared a while and then mouthed only one world.

"Snake?"

* * *

**End of fourth chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself for finishing this at only one day.**

**Okay I decided this would be good place to end and don't be depress i'm going to continue this.**

**There will be errors... I'm pretty sure of that, but bear please bear it.**

**Remember to REVIEW and you can always suggest ideas and that kind of thing! **

**Wait patiently for new chapter :)))**


	5. My first day with my friend and promise

**Hi people! I'm here. *Getting impatient stares* Don't worry i have new chapter with me.**

**Okay so I decided I will make NEW story once I have get more reviews about it. :)**

**Oh and go to check my profile. I have news and I made Lina's profile there too :))**

**SO i don't own Fairy Tail or Kinana and Cobra sad, but true.**

* * *

She had stared while already at boy and expected him to throw stones, but what he did surprised her completely. She had started to back down when she caught whiff of bread. Boy took some bread at his pocked and hold it to her.

"Well, aren't you're hungry?" He questioned. Snake looked at him suspiciously straight to eyes when suddenly she felt boys thought in her mind. Listening his mind she couldn't find anything suspicious and wriggled forward to take the bread. Erik stroked snake head and she closed her eyes happily.

"_What a strange snake." _Erik thought while looking at snake, but somehow... he liked that. Checking he confirmed it was she and looking at her green eyes who looked back at him trustingly.

"Should I name you? You wouldn't want to be called 'snake' would you?" Erik asked and she hissed back at him. "I take that as yes. Okay your name will be...Violet? No that doesn't suit you. Name...name... That's it. Cuberos! That's a great name for you. What do you think?" Erik asked and looked down at snake who only hissed back. "I'm going to pretend you think the same way." Erik sighed.

Getting up he looked back at snake who hadn't moved. Sighing he said, "Aren't you coming? I have to do job." Erik said and offered his hand so Cuberos could wriggle to his hand.

Cuberos looked at Erik and she hissed thankfully even thought he wouldn't understand her. "_That's not fair!"_ Thought crossed her mind. Wishing she could tell him she could hear his voice, but couldn't answer back. Right now she just wanted to be with friend who could be with her forever and ever.

Erik watched at snake who had wriggled to his neck to sleep and hissing time to time. Erik felt happy to have someones company. He didn't really liked to be friends with people around here, no one here thought about having friend. People here only tried to survive everyday obeying orders and hoping for freedom. _"That's how I have survived all the days...But now..." _His train of thoughts were interrupter when guard shoved shovel at him and ordered him do dig again.

Around sunset Cuberos waked and saw Erik digging rocks and throwing strong rocks ones to people who collected them to cart and took it somewhere. Hissing quizzically to Erik who turned his head to look at back her.

"Oh you're wake. I'm already tired of this work. Were working to rebuild this tower, who knows why. This is just stupid Right Cuberos?" Erik complained and she hissed, agreeing.

Wriggling away Cuberos went to look at some food and waving with her tail goodbye when Erik called goodbyes. Erik smirked and returned to digging. _"I wonder is she will come."_ He thought worriedly. Now that he finally met someone he could talk freely he was afraid she would stay go away. Suddenly something heavy hit him to head and he looked up to see guard frowning to him.

"What are you doing? Get to work! This isn't some hotel where you can stare at sky all day." He snarled and hit Erik head again before going away. _"Like I haven't figured that out. Only blind people could think this was some hotel." _He grumbled and started to dig again. It was painful when his hand were shaking from tiredness.

_"I hope Cuberos have something better to do than me." _Erik thought.

* * *

She didn't really have good time. She have went to search some food, but only saw little piece of bugs somewhere and after that she decided to investigate the tower. satisfied she finally had plans she went to look at places. Her plans were interrupter when her thought flied back to her dream...

..._Kinana was running toward forest again. It has year since she had found forest and Kinana was happy her parents hadn't tried to stop from going there. Not noticing boy with slightly tanned skin and brown hair who walked in __relaxed manner from the forest direction._

_Running past him time seemed to stop for few seconds and Kinana felt like she had heard someone else thoughts. Stopping confused and looking over her shoulder she expected to see someone, but road was still and only wind bowled behind her... There was no one. Still she was sure she heard someone, but didn't stop to think about it too long. Kinana smiled and continued her path._

Snapping back to reality Cuberos tried to shake her weird dream away. She had a feeling once she had been human...She didn't remember when she had been human...It could have been two weeks ago or even lifetime ago, but one thing she was sure. She had been human once. Sun was glowing beautiful orange color and was setting and more shadows begin to appear and bringing chilly wind with it.

Hissing Cuberos noticed crack between two stones and decided shelter there until the wind would be gone and she could find Erik again.

* * *

Erik shivered slightly when wind reached at him and he looked around to see people were slowing from tiredness. This time around guards would let release them at work, but this time they didn't say anything and just stood there and waiting them get back to work. Widening his eyes Erik realized they wanted them to continue their work. Frowning he saw some of people were narrowing their eyes angrily and Erik realized one thing would soon happen, Trouble!

Guessing right there started to be angry murmuring and growing steadily louder Erik backed slowly so he wouldn't getting into trouble. Erik didn't seem only one who shared his thought. One or two would turn around and start to run inside the tower, but most of them stayed. _"Stupids fools. Like that's going to help." _Erik though. Ground shaked little bit and sky started to rumble and middle of the clouds lighting ball was emerging. Knowing what would happen after this Erik went back to tower ignoring lighting outside.

_Tch. Those people are stupid. Like they could do anything when guards can use magic." _Even though Erik was furious to guards how they treated them he had to admit they were more stronger than anyone here was.

Erik staggered to and collapsed almost from tiredness when he arrived to his 'room'. Lighting was already ended and he knew from his own personal experiences that people didn't die, but they were simply shown how much magic power they possessed, literally. He winced when he remembered how much it hurt, but it wouldn't last long, already next morning he had been put to work.

"What happened outside there?" Old woman asked. She had silently walked next to Erik who hadn't noticed her until now.

"They tried to rebellion. I figured they would lose immediately. That part of tower is heavily guarded." Erik explained carefully.

Old woman nodded like he had said something wise. "Poor people. We all are starting to be frustrated, but it's not wise to attack like that. If they would have been more people and weapons with them... Who knows maybe they would have been won." She chuckled slightly.

"Yea, right. Maybe at your dreams." Erik snapped and walked away. Old woman only closed her eyes and though her family who were all still at home.

"_What's the point planning rebellion. We wouldn't win... I-i'm sure of that." _Erik though. Gloomily he thought almost rebellion he suddenly remembered he was missing someone... Cuberos! He hadn't seen Cuberos since sundown...Maybe she went away, he hoped not.

Looking outside to the silver moon he wished she would come back.

* * *

Cuberos blinked her eyes and opened her eyes slowly still blurry from sleep. She wasn't sure why she had waked up suddenly, but she had feeling Erik had called her. "_I have to go to him. He's waiting me."_ Cuberos realized and quickly wriggled away from the crack.

Sensing his though Cuberos soon knew where she could find Erik.

* * *

Erik waited patiently at Cuberos. Time to time he would sleep a little bit, but what cloud you expect. He was dead tired from all the work and it was already over midnight. Sighing he heard familiar voice...Cuberos!

"You come back! I waited you're all this time." Erik said and Cuberos hissed back softly apologetically. "It's okay."

Turning to see sky with Cuberos his eyes widened from surprise when he saw shooting star. Smiling he turned to Cuberos and said, "You know I come back to you even if we would be far away each other, right?" Cuberos only hissed.

"_I'l find you even if we would be far away each other. That's a promise!" _Erik though. Cuberos listened his heart and felt touched when she heard his promise to her.

Remembering suddenly the voice from her dream day ago she suddenly remembered another thing the voice had said.

"_If you treasure friend of your you will find him or her even if you would be far away each other." _She finally friend like that.

With this happy though she fell asleep next to Erik.

* * *

**That's the end of fourth chapter kyaaa! I'm so happy about it.**

**Okay i'm not going to order you of beg, but I will wait patiently you're reviews. **

**If you remember promise Cobra made for Kinana from FT pat yourself to back. **

**Okay dokay i'm so glad I can finally write stories and people can comment about it.**

**See you on next chapter! :)))**


	6. Time of changes

**Hi *Bowing my head apologetically* Sorry for not updating so long! I had test coming and all. Am i the only one who thinks that i'm making excuses...**

**Okay so sorry and all. **

**So thanks who had reviewed and remember you can send message me if you have any suggestion which story i should write first. I'm thinking writing about Violet and Joshua, but i will wait before i get more reviews about it.**

**Remember**** to check my profile news.**

* * *

It was two years since Kinana had been turned to snake and she had met Erik. Of course she couldn't remember much about her life as human, but that didn't matter to her when she had Erik. Erik and Cuberos had been inseparable, Everywhere he went Cuberos was close behind. Time to time she would went to explore and Erik would be left alone digging.

Erik was busily picking up stones and carrying them to other people who would place them to tower. It was cloudy day and wind puffed gently time to time. Erik was pretty sure it would rain later at night.

_"I wonder...Where Cuberos went again._" Erik though. It was pretty hard when he couldn't understand what Cuberos said to him when she hissed, it could mean anything. Sighing frustratingly Erik started to walk in relaxed manner back to inside at tower.

Not noticing silver haired girl in front of her they both crashed at each other. Erik rubbed his head which had hit the ground when he fell. Girl didn't look much better in two cuts at her hands.

Embarrassed because he hadn't noticed girl he snapped to her," Hey! Watch where you're going." Erik complained. Girl who had stared Erik suddenly narrowed her indigo colored eyes angrily.

"You didn't seem very focused at what's front of you either. Don't take you're anger on me." She retorted and making Erik even frustrated.

"I know very well where I was going. It was you who wasn't careful." Erik had completely forgotten he didn't want to talk other people here, but this weird silver haired girl angered him.

Lighting seemed to crack between them. Both of them trying win this argument. Suddenly girl snorted contemptible and turned away from Erik.

"Alright I will be more grown-up and stop this ridiculous argument. Stay away from me." She simply said and walked away. Erik just stared after girl, slightly disappointed that he couldn't know which one of them would have won.

Erik just shrugged it off and went to find Cuberos

* * *

Cuberos had been searching food, but stopped when she saw scarlet haired sad looking girl. Hissing curiously Cuberos went closer to have better look, but girl noticed her. She blinked confusedly.

"What are you doing here snake?" Girl asked, but of course Cuberos couldn't answer back. Girl leaned closer to Cuberos and tried to pet her, but Cuberos quickly pulled away.

"Hey, Cuberos! Are you here?" Erik shouted and looked around. "I wonder where she is." Erik muttered and turned around. Cuberos heard Erik voice and wriggled away from girl and following Erik quickly who smiled happily when he saw Cuberos.

Girl was left alone to watch boy and snake walk away.

* * *

"You shouldn't wander so much Cuberos. Who knows what guards would try to do to you." Erik scolded and suddenly felt embarrassed for scolding Cuberos. "_Why I was so nervous? It's not like Cuberos would leave me." _Erik though. Cuberos wasn't offended, she was happy Erik cared about her so much.

_"If only I could talk to him."_ She though mournfully. she could only talk in her dreams, but she never remembered what she had been dreaming when she waked up.

Suddenly she felt bolt of anger and turned to see Erik looking toward one of the guards. His hands were shaking and his eyes darkened. Hissing worriedly Cuberos wriggled closer to Erik neck. He flinched as if he hadn't noticed her, but quickly recovered and smiled to her.

"Don't worry about me." He said and continued his way. Cuberos hissed.

It was still day and Erik stopped to sit a while. wincing from tiredness he sat down and closed his eyes trying to think little while.

Cuberos watched him and closed her eyes and.

..._She was back at grassy hill and looking down at trees. That woman was with her again._

_"Kinana, what can you see down there?" She asked gently, her violet curly hair tickling Kinana._

_"Trees, obviously...and mountains. That's all, it's nothing special." Kinana said, confused by question. Violet just smiled down at her..  
_

_"Are you sure? You have to look closer to see what else there is than lightness." Violet suggested. Kinana turned her head back to see, but she still didn't saw anything. Frustrated she tried to see beyond the trees. Flash of darkness showed and Kinana gasped images flashing front of her.  
_

_Scarlet__ haired girl was leading slaves to rebellion, There quick blast and suddenly Kinana saw Erik and her looking down to girl.  
_

_Image changed and midnight shone brightly down. "Where is this?" Kinana whispered, but no one answered. Kinana turned around to see Violet was gone._

_"Where are you? Don't leave me alone here!" Kinana screamed. She heard soft chuckling._

_"You're not alone." Kinana tried to say something, but she was starting to fall and last thing she heard before she hit ground was Erik's voice._

_"Let me hear you're voice." _

Gasping for breath Cuberos opened her eyes. Her eyes were blurry from sleep and she tried to remember what she had dreamed, but she didn't have any memories from that. Hissing she quickly pushed though away. She always forget what she had been dreaming and this was nothing special.

She was feeling uneasy. Something was wrong there was so many slaves outside and they were...fighting! Cuberos eyes stretched wide and she noticed Erik was already wake and was staring to outside. She hissed and slithered toward Erik and hissed to him, but he looked too shocked to speak. Cuberos tried to think what was happening outside...unless it was rebellion.

"_No one had tried that and that scarlet haired girl seems to be one who started it." Cuberos though._

_"_What will happen to them?" One of the slaves asked from other.

"How should I know!?"

Old woman shook her head sadly and said to others. "They won't win. Guards can use magic and none of them don't know how to use it." She said and looked down hollow eyed. Others seemed to flinch little about it.

"_Don't give up!"_ Cuberos wanted to say, but no one could understand what she said.

Erik suddenly got up and started to run outside. Cuberos hissed and curled around to his hand.

"Hey, brat where are you going! You will be killed out there." One of them shouted, but Erik ignored it and continued running.

Everybody looked each other confusedly and suddenly one of them got up.

"Let's go. I will at last try to fight and gain my freedom." He said and others nodded, eyes narrowing from determination. Shouting they went outside and grabbed shovels and other useful things.

* * *

Erik had run to outside and luckily he hadn't meet any guards. He didn't know exactly why he had run to outside where was even more dangerous because of guards and magic troops. People were fighting all around him and even he could see guards were losing badly.

_"They're going to call magic troops soon to help them." _Erik though. Cuberos hissed and looked him to eyes.

"Yea, I know. We should go to somewhere safer." Erik suggested and was starting to run back inside when slaves come crashing outside and fighting. Impressed by their sudden courage Erik didn't notice magic troops. Loud blast was heard and Erik was thrown backward. Head first he hit ground and everything went black...

_Blinking his eyes open Erik noticed he was grassy meadow. _

_"W-where am I?" He asked particularly no one. _

_"You're wake!" Girl voice yelped and Erik turned see violet haired girl with green dress and ribbon. Erik blinked confusedly, he was pretty sure he had met that girl somewhere, but Erik couldn't remember where. He got up and looked smiling girl who had really big smile and happy looking eyes._

_"I'm so glad you're wake! I though for a second you died!" Girl squealed._

_"Oh...so you're sure we aren't both dead? Because i'm pretty certain I haven't seen this meadow before and secondly I was at tower of heaven last time I remembered." Erik retorted angrily._

_"Oh, were not dead. Think this like a some kind of dream. That's how I think it." Girl simply said._

_"Okay...so who are you? Why am I here? Where Cuberos is?" Erik asked, expecting this girl know the answers. Girl just simply looked at him. "Well aren't you gonna answer?"_

_"I would want to answer, but I only know one answer to you're questions. i'm not very sure why you are here...maybe because I wanted to speak with you so much I finally met you at my dream. Unfortunately we won't be remembering this when we wake. And for the rest of the questions...who knows."_

_"...So you're admitting you don't you're own name and where my friend is?" Erik asked dumbly. "You are pretty bad ghost."_

_"HEY! I'm not ghost! I'm dreaming just like you are. And yes I know what is my name and where you're snake is, but i'm not gonna tell you because you still would forget it when you wake up." girl explained. "How rude to think i'm ghost."_

_"Can you at least tell you're name?" Erik asked._

_"Well...alright. My name is Kinana."_

_"Oh...nice name." Erik said. Looking around the meadow he said, "Could we look what else there is than just this meadow? I don't remember very much about outside world."_

_Kinana smiled little sadly and looked to ground._

_"I wish, but you should wake up soon...and when you wake up you won't remember anything and neither will I..." Kinana eyes started to get teary and Erik stared down at her._

_"Does it really matter? I don't even know you...and you are totally faking that" He said bluntly._

_Kinana looked shockingly at him. "How did you know!? Well it doesn't matter, but I really wanted to remember this because you can't even understand what I'm saying to you always."_

_"Okay..." Erik was getting pretty tired of this and he started to fall asleep._

_"Bye bye." Kinana said before Erik disappeared._

_"Well I should go too."_

...Erik opened his eyes with gasp and he noticed old woman tending his wounds. Erik turned his head to see Cuberos looking at him and hissing. "_What...did I dream about?"_ Erik though, but couldn't remember pretty clear...in fact he couldn't remember anything. He tried to sat up , but winced almost immediately and old woman turned around.

"What are you doing? Stupid boy, you have to rest a little while before going up." She scolded and bandaged his arm.

"What happened? I don't remember very well." Erik managed to mumble.

Woman sighed and opened her mouth, "They lost, but it was good think. That scarlet haired tried to kill us all. Luckily blue haired boy called Jellal found out everything and managed to save us." Old woman explained. "He promised we will have much better life from now on."

Erik noticed first time he was at room which was full of furniture and table full of food and drinks. Blinking confusedly he looked back to old woman, who smiled amused by his confused.

"I should explain few things to you." She said and started to tell again whole thing.

Apparently Jellal promised no slave would be left without food or water and they would get medicine too if they would get sick. He asked only one thing from them: Repair tower of heaven and serve him. No one was allowed to go away from here and they had to stay at tower of heaven. Most people wanted to show their gratitude for Jellal by finishing tower of heaven.

"That how it is. Have to say i'm just as happy to repair back our dept. Without him we would all be dead." Old woman said and her eyes sparkled. Erik didn't smile back. He wanted to get away from this place and now they were just ordered to repair tower of heaven again.

"What happened to that girl?" Erik asked.

"Jellal ordered her not to come back here again so I don't think we will see her again." Woman explained. "Now I should go to help others and bury the dead. Take care." She called and went away.

Erik turned toward Cuberos and tried to think everything he had heard. _"So...it seems we have to help that boy named Jellal before we can go away here." _Erik realized.

"That stupid. Right Cuberos?" Erik asked, but Cuberos only hissed back.

"I wonder...is there any way I could heard you're voice." Erik said.

* * *

Cuberos tried to speak words, but she only could hiss. Erik got up and walked to window. Cuberos wriggled to his hand and hissed reassuringly.

Midnight shone brightly and there was quiet splashes down at sea which almost drowned wind voices. Stars glittered down at them and watching them like this Cuberos almost believed time had stopped. She searched Erik heart and found deep longing to hear his friend voice.

Like in a trance Erik closed his eyes and remembered his first meeting with Cuberos.

"_My wish...to hear my only friend voice. I'l do anything for that._

Erik didn't notice it, but Cuberos could hear five prayers that were made at under the full moon.

"_My wish...to be faster than anyone else in the world."_

_"To fall into peaceful slumber."_

_"My prayer...to fade into sky like an angel."_

_"To find my long lost brother."_

Magic surrounded their bodies when they finally showed their prayers.

* * *

Man with white hair and long magic weapon was standing and looking down at sea.

_"This magic power I feel...so it seems I finally found the five." _Man smirked.

"Brain, can you feel it? This magic power." Magic tool exclaimed.

"Shut up, Klodoa." Man snapped and looked at sea with calm eyes.

I have to be sure these kids know they will have great future if they help me!"

* * *

**Okay I apologize for late updating. So review and tell me what did you liked it.**


	7. Stepping toward the darknees

**Oka****y here i am! I was pretty proud how my last chapter turned on. There wasn't very much reviews...that's little disappointing.**

**Thanks for people who reviewed. I'm not going to stop even if I wouldn't get any reviews, but I still hope to get some reviews how you liked it.**

**Go to check my profile time to time and read news. **

**I don't own fairy tail. (What's the point repeating that** always?)

* * *

It has been two weeks already since Erik made his promise to Cuberos. Not knowing four other kids had made wish too and man named Brain was looking for five kids who had potential to become strong witches. Cuberos was still with Erik and she felt irritated she couldn't do anything to full will her friend wish. _"How could I speak with him? I'm snake and he is human." _She though with twinge of sadness.

After the rebellion everyone's lives has become better. Everyone had food, water, medicine and clean clothes, but one thing was bad, they still had to repair tower of heaven and if they refused they were taken somewhere and when they got back their eyes looked dull, but all the same most of people were happy than they have ever been.

Expect Erik who just wanted to go away and hear his friend voice. _"I made promise and still... There's nothing I can do." _Erik though bitterly. Cuberos hissed at him. Erik glanced at her.

"This is stupid. I'm sure we both want to get away from here, right Cuberos?" Erik complained. Cuberos only hissed, but Erik continued," At least we aren't dead. That scarlet haired girl trying to trick us and then kill us... makes me sick."

"I'm sure it's pretty disgusting being used." Someone spoke behind Erik. Erik startled and turned to see man with white hair and long coat, tan skin and weirdest thing was this man had stick who could speak.

"Who are you?" Erik asked and looked around to see place he could escape. Cuberos hissed and stared at man closely._ "I've seen this man before...maybe in my dream?" _She though and narrowed her eyes.

"I am Brain and this is my weapon Klodoa." Brain nodded toward stick and continued."I come here to train Jellal and then I heard about five children who had made wish."

"What to you care about that?!" Erik retorted and tried hide his fear. _"How does he know that I made wish?! I never told anyone about_ it.".

"You're pretty forward. I care about that wish because I could make it true, but only if you serve me. I had noticed you have potential become witch...I could help."

"You heard him! We will teach magic to you and you will help us and for reward Brain will make you're prayer come true." Klodoa shouted. His gaze fell on Cuberos who hissed threateningly.

"..._That snake...It doesn't seem to be original snake. Transformation magic?" _Klodoa though and eyed snake.

"Make my prayer come...true?" Erik said. Almost instantly his fear vanished and replaced happiness.

Brain smirked and looked boy in front of him. _"This is going well. When these kids agree to follow me their prayers will seal my other ego."_

_"_Yes, I make sure that you're prayers will come true." Brain promised.

"Will there be others?" Erik asked.

Brain nodded, but didn't explain it further. "Well, What is you're answer?"

Erik though little while. If he would agree it mean he would have to help this man until he fulfilled his prayer, but at least he could hear his friend voice when the time comes and he would get away from this place.

"I have decided...I will come if you can really make my wish come true." Erik said and looked at man.

"Excellent! Now come. I have to ask Jellal from permission." Brain smirked and walked toward tower. Erik followed and he was too excited to notice dark smirk Brain had.

"_Foolish kids. They're wishes had blinded them. Now I can finally seal my other ego and find nirvana, but first they need to learn secrets of magic._ Brain of course didn't know, but Cuberos had heard everything he had though. She hissed to Erik, but he didn't noticed.

"_He said he will fulfill Erik prayer...but how much we can trust at Brain and what cost this will be?" _Cuberos though worriedly.

* * *

Erik was standing in front of Jellal who was looking coldly at Brain.

"So you say you want to take five of my people? Tell me one reason I should agree with this." Jellal spoke coldly like he didn't actually care what happened.

"These five children have very high potential become strong wizards. With these prayers I can finally seal Zero and search nirvana. You still remember what I told you about it, right?" Brain was equally talking in cold manner, but there was respect in his eyes.

"Ah, yes! Nirvana...alright I will give up these brats to you're care. Remember inform me when you found it." Jellal said and looked at Erik. Erik smirked. "_I don't care what will happen as long I can hear my friend voice." _Magic glowed little while around his body before disappearing.

"_Brain seems to be right. That magic seems pretty high."_ Jellal though.

"All right. Go now and stop wasting my time here any longer than necessarily." Jellal dismissed them.

Brain nodded and walked outside. Erik followed close behind with Cuberos.

"Where are we going? What were you talking inside there about sealing man named Zero?" Erik prompted.

"Silence, boy! Don't show such disgrace when you are with Brain." Klodoa scolded and narrowed his eyes.

"Silence Klodoa." Brain ordered and Klodoa quickly fell into desperation. "I will talk with you later boy, but now we are going to ship and you can finally meet other children."

Erik nodded followed Brain. _"I can finally go away from here." _Erik though happily.

They were now at shore and Erik noticed big ship. It was ship that could fly with magic.

Erik was too amazement that he didn't notice white haired girl and he accidentally shoved her into ground.

"Of! Watch where you're going." Erik snapped and stared girl angrily. "_Wait! That seems familiar..."_ Too late Erik realized she was the girl he met two moth ago.

"Oh, it's you." Girl just said got up.

"What are you doing here? Did you made a wish too?" Erik asked curiously.

"Yes...that man named Brain asked me to come with him." Girl explained. "What about you?"

"Tch, it's not you're problem." Erik just answered and walked quickly to inside the ship.

Ship was big and it was cowered in different colors...mostly black and white. Front of Erik was big hall and doors surrounded him from left and right, big window was at right side and at end of hall there was massive door probably leading to Brain's room.

"You're room is here." Brain motioned toward door closest at massive door.

"You will stay there until were at my guild base." Brain explained and went to his room.

Erik shared glance with Cuberos before going inside. Room was pretty original looking. Big bed, window, chair and table and ceiling lamp. Walking to his bed Erik felt momentarily disappointed by appearance of his room.

"I was expecting little bit more. What do you think Cuberos?" Erik asked and looked around his room. Cuberos hissed and glanced up and down.

"Well...it's better than nothing and certainly better than tower of heaven before." Erik commented and yawned tiredly. "Better get some sleep." He muttered and climbed to bed.

Cuberos wriggled closer to Erik and tried to think straightly what had happened. "_This man called Brain...how much we can trust him? He's said he will make Erik prayer come true, but did he really speak the truth." _With those happy though she fell into sleep.

* * *

Brain was standing with Klodoa and looking toward the sunset while making sure the ship was working.

"Are you sure these kids will help you to find nirvana, Brain?" Klodoa asked nervously.

"I'm sure of it. They will help me and for reward I will grant the prayers." Brain said. "Of course if they will fail I don't have any use with them."

"Yes I know. Are you sure these prayers will be enough to seal Zero?" Klodoa asked.

"Stop asking ridiculous questions!" Brain ordered. Taking deep breath he continued more calmly."They are enough. Now I think we should go to dinner." Brain said and walked outside of his room.

* * *

Cuberos had tried to fall asleep for a while, but her mind was buzzing from questions. Erik was sleeping still.

Closing her eyes Cuber imagined mountains and green fields and soon she was sound sleep...

_Blinking her eyes open Kinana got up and saw she was standing at top of the mountains. Looking around she saw clouds and mountains with peak of snow._

_"Where am I?" She muttered and tried to step forward, but noticed there was nowhere path she could follow down._

_"What do I do? How can I go down?" Kinana wished all her heart she could go away from this mountain. Bright light shone front of her and she saw Violet._

_"You! Help me! How can I go away from here?" Kinana asked, but woman just smiled._

_"you have to jump, Kinana. If you don't storm will take you away." Violet whispered and started to walk down the mountain._

_"Wait! What do you mean by storm? And what do you mean I have to jump? I die if jump this high." Kinana exclaimed. Looking behind she saw clouds were starting to gather around her, creating a storm. Narrowing her eyes she looked closer to storm. It looked like there was something giant inside the storm...something massive that wasn't afraid to hurt her._

_"Jump or you will die." Voice said._

_"I can't! I will die surely." Kinana whispered and looked down._

_"What are you so afraid? Believe in yourself." Voice teased gently._

_Kinana looked down and back again toward the giant who was coming closer._

_"I have to do this." Kinana whispered and jumped._

_She had expected she would crash trough the clouds and toward the ground, but instead she was floating gracefully toward the ground. Clouds tickled her and she giggled._

_"What was that thing? It wasn't human." Kinana asked to herself and looked toward the mountain._

_"You don't have to worry about it now. It's exist only you're mind now." Violet said when Kinana was at ground._

_ "It looked like spider." Kinana said._

_"Like I said you don't have to worry about it now." Violet said and smiled gently to Kinana._

_Scenery in front of Kinana was __beautiful. There was forest and they were standing in the middle of meadow with lot's of flowers. Big mountain had vanished behind them. Sunshine glittered down at her._

_"It's so beautiful." Kinana whispered._

_"You are safe now..." Violet whispered and vanished. As soon Violet vanished everything seemed disappear and Kinana was left to darkness._

_People were calling her, but she couldn't answer. Someone spoke louder than anyone else. "Cuberos, Cuberos!" _

_..._Cuberos opened her eyes ans saw Erik looking at her.

"Were here, Cuberos. Come on!" Erik yelled and went to outside of ship. Cuberos hissed slithered toward Erik hand to get better look what was outside.

There was big castle and it was surrounded by rocks.

"This will be our guild base." Brain only said and walked to inside. Looking around Erik noticed there were four other children than him.

All the kids were probably thinking same as he was: were they ready for this?

_"I'm not afraid. As long I have my friend I can do anything."_ Erik said to himself. Taking deep breath he went inside.

"_I will do anything to make my prayer come true."_

* * *

_**SO so so sorry for delay. I will try to be faster. **  
_

_**Okay review what did you like it. It was probably too fastly made, but bear with me.**_

_** Remember review**_


	8. New life

**Okay people. Just so you know I have started to write story about Ayame of Inuyasha. It will tell her history.****  
**

**Its snowing in the Finland by the way! :D i'm so happy! Its actually snowing here finally. 'Cough' maybe I got too excited...**

**So in fairy tail manga it seemed like their guild place was castle of some kind.**

**Did anyone realize what 'storm' was? Anyone? Someone? Hey where did you go?**

**I don't own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

Walking to inside Erik noticed castle was bigger in the inside than outside. The hall floor was covered with a large carpet. "This place is huge." Erik said to Cuberos.

"Hm, of course is it. You should have noticed at outside." Girl had walked up to him.

"I know that!" Erik angrily snapped and turned to face the girl.

Looking girl he noticed she was wearing different clothes, unlike tower of heaven. She was wearing light blue dress and dark blue ribbon, but her expression ruined her image. She was looking incredibly smug. Looking that made Erik want to hit her out of habit.

"I'm going and you should just stay away from me." Erik retorted, Cuberos hissing her support. Girl expression changed to sadness, but she covered with anger.

"I don't care about you, anyway." She shouted run off.

"Follow me. I'm going to show you'rs bedroom." Brain only said and walked to left where there was hallway with pictures. Following they went trough corridors, stairs and hallways and making Erik little dizzy.

"_How i'm going to remember where to go." _Erik thought._  
_

Finally they stopped. Noticing they were at new hall Erik tried to remember all of it so he could remember where his room would be. Brain walked inside in the room and Erik followed again.

Room was really big with giant bed, massive windows with great view. Ceiling lamb was big with candles and on the right side of bed there was closet. Bed was at right side of room and window was opposite of his door. Erik eyes flickered toward door that was left side of his room he wondered was hidden there. Brain walked to the middle of Erik bedroom.

"This will be your's room now and you will live it here." Brain explained.

"What about the training?" Erik asked. "You said to Jellal that you would teach magic to us."

Brain nodded and smirked at Erik's enthusiasm of learning magic. "We will begin tomorrow with rest of kids. Dinner starts soon so remember come." Brain finished and left.

Erik looked around the room, uncertain what he should do now. Deciding he went to window and looked outside to see the sun.

"I wonder what kind of magic i'm going to learn." Erik muttered and watched the sun.

* * *

It has been a while since Erik had moved, but he suddenly remembered that he had dinner to attend.

"Oh no! I'm late." Erik realized and started to run before stopping. "Cuberos stay here. I'm going to eat." He explained and run off, eager to see others. Cuberos hissed sadly and watched as Erik closed the door.

"_Maybe I should go to examine this place." _She decided and slithered toward the door ans slipped trough it.

Slithering toward stairs she noticed big doors that probably lead to dining room. Weirdly there wasn't very much voice.

Coming to top of castle she noticed balcony where was nice view of sunset. Slithering to balcony she watched the sunset and imaged what would happen if she would stay at snake form.

"_I wonder if there is some way to cancel this magic...i want to speak with Erik."_ Cuberos though frustratingly.

Like someone had hear her wish she saw images of falling stars and crying girl. _"What...what is this? Falling starts?"_ Cuberos thought.

* * *

Dinner had been very good. Erik had met his fellow comrades. There was chubby boy with orange hair, violet haired boy who had really pale skin, that annoying girl he met already twice. She seemed to remember him too because she scowled at him angrily and paid no attention at him. Lastly There was boy with really long nose.

Brain and that weird magic weapon was there too watching as they eat. That was pretty uncomfortable with Erik, but he didn't say anything about it.

"It seems you finally know each other pretty much. I'm going to tell now why I wanted you to come with me." Brain said. "I have been looking you so I could seal my other ego, Zero. Yours' prayers will make that true. There is something else too. I have noticed unusual high potential you have to become witch. I will train you and you will wind nirvana with me and lastly I will make yours' prayers true!" Brain finished.

Everyone looked at him with round eyes.

"If you want to join me say it now. If not i'm going to return you to tower of heaven." Brain smirked.

Everyone tensed little when he mentioned tower of heaven. No one wanted to go there anymore.

"I will follow you." It was the dark haired boy, looking determined.

"Me too." Erik followed and other muttered their agreement.

"Good. Follow me so I can finally seal my other ego." Brain smirked darkly and lead the kids to dark room where was circle. Walking to middle of circle Brain ordered them to come around him.

"Image your's prayer with all your power." Brain ordered. Nodding determinedly Erik walked to circle.

Everyone closed their eyes simultaneously and faint glow started to surround them and connect to Brain.

"_My prayer...to hear voice of my friend."_

focusing on his prayer he didn't notice the glow started to grow size._  
_

"Ours prayers will come true."

Brain felt their feelings and their power of feelings. "Excellent!" He whispered to himself. There was faint sound of yelling when Zero felt his existence thrown away. "I don't have any use of you anymore."

It was finished! His other ego had disappeared...for now. Looking around he noticed how kids looked pretty tired.

"I have finally sealed my other ego." Brain announced. "Tomorrow i'm going to start yours' training."

They all looked at Brain and noticed there was black marks at his face.

"So, you will train us?" Girl asked curiously.

"Yes...Tell me what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is..." Girl started, but Brain interrupter her.

"Never tell you're real name, even to you're guild master. I'm going to give you code names so enemies don't know yours' real names." Brain said.

Turning to girl he give name of "Angel" to her, chubby got name of "Hoteye, Dark haired boy name "Midnight". Long nose boy got name "Racer and lastly he got name of Cobra.

He was pretty satisfied to that. He liked his new name. It sounded so close to Cuberos name. Others seemed pretty satisfied too.

"Go to yours' rooms now. We will meet at outside tomorrow morning." Brain finished and started to leave.

Erik walked toward his room when he heard someone footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw "Angel" girl. She noticed him too and scowled at him.

"What? What are you looking at?!" She angrily snapped.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you wanted name Angel." He just said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" She yelled and made him stop again. Sighing he turned around to face her. "What now? I though you didn't want to talk to me."

"Well...i guess I owe you an apology for getting so angry with you." Angel sighed. "I just..."

"What?" Erik asked, confused, "You just what?"

"...Nothing. Forget it." She only said and walked past Erik. Looking confusedly back at her he wondered what was she going to say. _"It was probably nothing __important."_ He thought and continued his way.

Coming to his room he saw Cuberos was sleeping, but got instantly when she saw Erik.

"Heya! Did you found anything?" He just got hiss as an answer. _These talks are pretty one_ sided.." Erik though.

"Guess what. we are going to start training tomorrow." Erik explained. He was pretty nervous and thrilled to finally learn magic.

"So...we should get some sleep to tomorrow. It's going to be tough day." He yawned and went to bed. Cuberos slithered closer at him and hissed softly. "_I always be with you._"

* * *

Moon was at high in the sky when Cuberos sensitive ears heard someone open door and walk toward upstairs. Hissing she nudged Erik...but he just mumbled something. Biting Erik gently, but strictly he opened his eyes and saw Cuberos had bite him.

"Ow! Why did you do that?! It's still midnight." He complained, but Cuberos didn't seem care as she just slithered toward door and wriggled and signaling him to follow.

"What is wrong?" Cobra asked and opened door. "There's nothing here...hey, wait! Where are you going?" Cobra shouted when Cuberos bolted straight to upstairs.

"Guess I should try to follow her." Hem mumbled particular no one and followed Cuberos.

Cuberos was slithering toward upstairs and stopped time to time wait Erik. They had climbed couple stairs when she realized they were going to balcony. Stopping at door Erik decided to open door and see why Cuberos wanted so badly go there.

There was girl with silver hair, blue ribbon and light blue dress, Angel. And she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Erik asked dumbly. Angel startled little and turned to see Cobra looking her worriedly. Quickly wiping her tears away she sniffed a little.

"It's..it's not your's problem. Leave me alone. How did you even know I was here?"

"Cuberos probably heard you." Erik explained and motioned toward Cuberos who had climbed to his hand.

"Oh...Well now you can go away." She replied and turned to face the sunset.

Sharing glance with Cobra sighed.

"Do you think i'm really going to go? What is wrong?" Erik asked again, little impatiently.

"It's nothing! I just...hated it." Angel growled and, but didn't look at Erik.

"Hate what?"

"...How there isn't anything good and people only live because their own desires...i'm the same. I just want my own prayer to come true and not care anyone else as long my prayer come true."

Erik didn't answer anything and simply looked at her.

"I used to have little sister...her name was Yukino." Angel breathed, she hadn't mentioned her little sister for long time." She gave me this ribbon as a birthday present...we were suppose to have picnic with our family, but tower of heaven guards attacked and killed my parents...and probably my sister. I don't have anyone anymore. That's why i'm going to help Brain and then he will make my prayer come true. I can finally meet my sister again."

"Is it really that simple?" Cobra asked.

Angel didn't answer anything, but just turned to look Cobra.

"I should say thanks again, Cobra. So...thanks. I'm pretty sure you're prayer will come true." Angel finished and left Cobra alone. There was soft thump when she closed the door and left.

Looking at sky he wondered if his prayer would come true. Cuberos hissed at Erik and he stroked her absentmindedly.

"_What i'm thinking. It will come true."_ He though angrily and left to sleep again.

* * *

**That was pretty bad ending I must admit, but, but I didn't know what else to write! Honestly i'm pretty proud the moment when Angel and Cobra speaks. Do I sound really selfish?**

**My positive mind: No of course not, you're not selfish." **

**Me: "Really?"**

**My positive mind: "No!"**

**Okay if there is any Inuyasha fans and Koga/Ayame fans I had started to write story about Ayame. Go check it out!**

**So remember review and big, big thanks for being so patient. :)**


	9. Oracion Seis

**So, I have hadn't been updating very quickly, because I have this troublesome writer's block. Even though i'm slow don't abandon this story.**

**So I got pretty bored and decided to start right to oracion seis arc. So sorry if you wanted to see something else. And i'm pretty much running out of ideas what write next when they were kids. So sorry and all, but that's what I decided to do.**

**So i'm pretty bad about writing fighting scenes...**

**there**** will be SPOILERS ABOUT ORACION SEIS ARC, SO IF YOU HADN'T WATCHED IT...well I warned.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

Seven years had passed since they had left tower of heaven and followed Brain and started to learn magic. Erik, I mean, Cobra had learned listening magic that could listen persons heart. Unfortunately he couldn't hear Cuberos voice. Beside that he learned dragon slayer magic: Poison dragon. Cobra had grow pretty arrogant and selfish, like rest of the oracion seis.

Angel had learned celestial spirit magic, but didn't really cared her spirits because she didn't though they were living beings. Racer learned magic that could slow time and other learned pretty strong moves too, even Cuberos after Brain noticed she had potential learn magic too.

Cuberos had grown very much since their arrival and had searched the Nirvana with Cobra. They were partners and nothing could separate them. That was she had though before they found the Nirvana.

Unfortunately Jellal had died and he was the only one who could know the place it was, so Brain was left to find Nirvana alone, as Jellal was only one who knew where it was hidden. Luckily Brain found out there was lost magic that could bring person back from death: Sky dragon magic!

Looking outside Cobra stared thundering sky and smirked when he heard the voice of the future. It was full of blessings.

"Light will soon been swallowed by darkness." He laughed and Cuberos hissed and slithered around him.

_"Nirvana will be soon be ours!"_ Cobra though and smirked evilly.

"Can you hear it, Cuberos? Future of ours?" Cuberos hissed.

There knock in the door and Angel walked inside. Raising eyebrow she said flatly, "Trying to sound cool, are you? There isn't time for that. Brain has ordered us to gather at forst where we located Nirvana." She said and walked outside, ignoring angry look from Cobra.

"It's just like her..." He sighed and followed her.

Everyone had already gathered at forest when Cobra and Cuberos reached there. Brain was standing front of them and Midnight was sleeping, as usual. Brain was probably told the news earlier to Midnight than them.

"After much searching we had finally found the place where the Nirvana is." Brain said, but continued," I have heard rumors alliance of fairy tail, blue pegasus, mermaid hill and cait shelter. They will probably try to interviewer our job, but they don't stand change again us. Angel! You will use your spirit to find the informational we need."

Brain wondered if he should tell that they needed sky dragon slayer to revive Jellal...No, Jellal was only back-up plan if they didn't find Nirvana.

"Alright, Go!" With shake of his hand Angel disappeared to find more information about their enemy. Luckily Cobra had heard place where the lighting team would meet.

"Wait a minute, Brain. You said you will make our prayers come true...when that will happen?" Cobra asked and raised eyebrow questionable. Others nodded their agreeing.

"Be patient, Cobra. After Nirvana is revived I can make your's prayers true ." Brain told and turned around to face the forest beneath them.

Cobra hesitated a while and shared glance with Cuberos before stepping back.

"Don't worry! If find enough money we can make everything true, yes!" Hoteye declared.

Cobra and Racer shared glance and sighed, "Shut up, Hoteye!"

"Let's go!" Brain ordered and went to find the lighting team. Cobra followed him and listened voice of theirs' enemies.

* * *

Lighting team had walked little while and were prepared to face their enemies, at least before the Christiana was destroyed and Oracion seis appeared in front of them. They were scared, but hide it pretty well...almost. Cobra could hear their uncertainly and fear. He smirked.

"They are...Oracion seis?!" Blond- haired girl stammered.

Brain narrowed his eyes and watched them mockingly. "Maggots are swarming."

Angel appeared too and taunted the light people, "We saw trough yours' plan, We know everything."

Hoteye started to blabber something about money, but Cobra and Racer quickly silenced him.

"Does that mean they defeated Jura and Ichico?!" Ren exclaimed. Angel just smirked.

"Take care of them, so we can search Nirvana." Brain ordered.

Cobra smirked and jumped to fight against Titania. Racer quickly took care of Blue Pegasus guys and Angel defeated that blonde haired girl and ice magic user using her spirits. That idiot pink- haired guy tried to defeated Midnight, but it was obviously that he missed. Deciding to focus on his opponent he waited Titania make her first move, she didn't disappoint him.

She requied her heavens wheel and summoned hundreds of swords. _"How stupid. I can hear!" _Cobra could hear her strategy and that's why he dodged the swords easily.

_"_He predicted my moves?!" Erza watched Cobra with shock.

"Predicted? No, I said heard you." Cobra taunted.

Erza narrowed her eyes angrily and requiped her flight armor, which increase her speed.

_"That doesn't change anything!" _Cobra though and attacked.

* * *

Battle was soon over, which Oracion Seis won and completely defeated light team. Cobra was still pretty shocked to found out that Titania was that girl from tower of heaven who had lead people against rebellion...but he quickly dismissed this thought.

Brain was ready to take care of them with his ultimate technique and green glow started to appear. Cobra smirked when he saw the magic technique Brain was going to use, no one had ever survived it.

Suddenly he stopped the technique and stared something little farther away. Cobra glanced him confusedly, "What's wrong, Brain?""Maiden of the sky..."Following his gaze Cobra turned to see little girl with two...cats? Girl was shaking and when she noticed Brain she quickly hid behind the rock. _"What's so special about that girl? Brain called her maiden of the_ sky..."

"Change of plans! We will take the girl and leave other!" Brain commanded.

Cobra shared confused glance with Cuberos, but followed Brain plan and didn't ask anything.

Brain got the girl, but unfortunately that blue furred cat tried to help Wendy and got taken too.

Light team quickly got up, but when they finally got their legs Oracion Seis was gone, so was Wendy.

* * *

Cuberos was following Cobra trough forest and toward the cave their decided to make meeting place. Forest was green blur, when she finally saw glimmer of brown she knew their were at their meeting place.

Racer, Angel, Midnight, hoteye and Brain were already inside the cave and were waiting for them.

Girl that Brain had taken with him was probably twelve years old and had long dark blue hair and yellow and blue dress. Cobra was watching her and Cuberos could hear him thinking; "_what use is this girl to_ us?!"

Same though crossed rest of oracion seis minds, she suspected their were frustrated that Brain changed his plans without telling why.

"Hey, Brain!" Cobra asked angrily. "Why did you take that girl? She isn't any use for..." He stopped mid-sentence and listened girl's heart. Cuberos heard it too: she was sky dragon slayer.

Sky dragon slayer magic was powerful magic that could heal any sickness and even bring dead back to living world. Cuberos was slowly starting to realize what Brain was planning and she didn't like it.

"Yes, she can bring Jellal back from dead, so he can tell where we can find Nirvana." Brain explained to others.

"Wendy, don't worry i'm going to protect you!" Blue furred cat declared, even though he was shaking fearfully.

"Happy..." Wendy stammered and looked him gratefully.

"Enough talk. Racer, bring Jellal's coffin here and rest of you, go find the Nirvana." Brain ordered.

"Why don't we make bet? Who will be first one to find Nirvana," Angel asked. "The winner will get..."

"Thousand jewels!" Hoteye declared.

"T-thousand jewel is pretty much..." Angel commented and looked Hoteye.

"Go now! Midnight, you will stay here." Brain finished and dismissed them.

* * *

Cuberos glanced girl one last time who was shaking fearfully. Little pang of pity clawed Cuberos heart, but she quickly shooed it off. This was necessary so they could find Nirvana and she could be with Cobra, even though she didn't completely agreed with this plan.

"Hey, Angel" Cobra called to Angel, who turned with annoyed look. "What is it?"

"Want to make competition? Which one of us beats more enemies?" Cobra suggested gleefully.

Angel smirked and tossed her head. "If you are prepared to lose, then yes."

Cobra smirked smugly and shared glance with Cuberos, "Like we're going to lose, right, Cuberos?" She hissed happily.

Without waiting for Angels's answer he and Cuberos run off to find light team members and winning this bet.

She knew Brain was going to revive Jellal, and even though Oracion Seis helped him, Cuberos knew they were slightly suspicious about Jellal: After all, he had been the one who had kept them at tower of heaven and they weren't going to forget it.

"Once we are done with light team, and Nirvana founded, Brain will make my prayer come true and I can finally hear you're voice, Cuberos!"

"_I can finally talk with him!" _Cuberos though and suppressed hiss of happiness, so she could focus to find enemies.

Cobra stopped at the base of tree and stopped to listen if he could hear anyone's voice.

"COBRA!" Voice shouted loudly, that normal people hearing couldn't hear...but Cobra had learned voice magic and he could easily hear Brain.

"Cobra, listen! Jellal has escaped! You had to find him so we can find Nirvana."

Hmp, I heard you. This won't take long, Brain." Cobra promised.

Stopping to listen Cuberos listened Cobra and tried to hear if he found him, but there wasn't anything.

"I...I can't hear his voice?" Cobra muttered, annoyed that he couldn't find with his listening magic. Now it would be harder to find Jellal.

"Like i'm going to let this stop us," Cobra muttered and glanced Cuberos. "Let's go!"

* * *

In the end she and Cobra found Jellal and, surprisingly, Erza Scarlet, who seemed somehow recovered from her poison. Meeting didn't go as she and Cobra had expected...Jellal had lost his memories and he only come to find Nirvana so he could destroyed it! Cuberos had been so angry she was ready to attack him, but she wanted to see what Cobra did. Cobra tried to cancel the seal, but the seal was high-level and Cobra didn't know anything about it. Luckily Brain came and canceled and now Nirvana was finally activated!

_"I can hear it! Future of our," Cobra though_ gleefully.

"_This is...Nirvana!?"_ Cuberos though, alarmed when she noticed spider shaped city seemed oddly familiar..."_What else there will be before this is all over?"_

* * *

**So did you rember last chapter where Kinana had dream about something big and spider looking? It was NIRVANA! But I have to admit it was clumsily did it and I didn't really expected anyone know what it was.**_  
_

**Next chapter Cobra and Cuberos will be have to say goodbyes *gasp* How can I do something like that! **

**Yaay! I'm so happy :) My test was postponed to next week, so I don't need to worry about it :) **

**Goodluck with all of you with you're school! It's so hard to wake up...or am i the only one who thinks so?**

**There will be probably be errors, but try to understand.**

**IMPORTANT****! We had started to do very interesting story in literature. I already started to write romantic story about, so I probably don't have very much time with my stories, but i'm NOT going to abandon it.**


	10. Toward the new beginning

**I'm so, so, sorry for the long wait! I had this school project and I didn't have much time to write this...and well I didn't have any inspiration what to write.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Even thought she was no mind reader, somehow in the back of her mind she had knew Oracion Seis would lose and she would lose her friend. The instant Nirvana had reappeared she and Cobra went to with Brain to top of Nirvana, so he could destroy the Cait Shelter and rule the balance of world.

Unfortunately Brain had underestimation one thing: power to protect someone important.

Even thought Angel and Racer were defeated and Hoteye betrayed them they could still win, because they had Midnight and Cobra.

He was wrong about that too and, if that wasn't enough he betrayed Cobra and her and now she was all alone. Alone without her friend and only companion.

Oracion Seis was taken to prison and she had tried to use protect Cobra, but she was knocked out and now she was just hanging out everywhere, searching her friend.

"Watch out! That crazy snake is too violent!" Wizards from guilds tried to capture her, so she wouldn't hurt non wizard people, but she was too sad to lose her friend she couldn't think straight.

Blowing out poison she flyed to sky and into the forest, where she had a nest for a while.

* * *

"Master, don't you think you should do something?" Mirajane was in her usual place: Fairy Tail guild and she had just finished tending her fellow wizards wounds from the snake attack.

"That snake has created pretty much trouble around here and people are getting hurt."

Makarov was silent wor a while and stared his drink, before turning his attention back to Mirajane. "There is something that has bothered me a while about that snake...How many creatures can even use magic?"

Mirajane glanced back to master, frowning: "Are you saying that snake is a wizard?"

"No, not a wizard, but human under the curse."

Mirajane eyes widened in surprise andshe looked Makarow strictly. "Are you going to change her back to human?

"Do you disaprove it?"

"Of course not. I'm just wondering what will happen to her after that."

Makarov was silent again and turned to see his 'kids' arguing, fighting and doing their usual things. Answering to Mirajane: "We will see when that comes, but if she dosen't have anywhere to go I think she can stay here."

Mirajane worried frown was replaced gentle smile and she nodded happily, already thinking how it would help her greatly to have more help in her work.

"I'm sure that would be great thing."

Makarow nodded and hopped from his chair, starting to walk outside. "Then I don't think I should waste any more time."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

_She was dreaming again about that memory, memory she most wanted to forget, but every night it come back to haunt her. Memory, when Cobra lose against that dragon slayer from Light Team, Brain breaking his promise to Cobra and the most painful memory, when Cobra expressed his prayer last time before fainting and she couldn't even then answer back to him. Even when his eyes looked so sad and desperate she couldn't answer back to him. To say she was proud for fighting alongside with him and promising they would meet again. _

_Every night she would hear his prayer echoing in her mind._

_"Let me hear your voice..."_

Blinking her eyes she opened to she was back in the cave, but something was wrong. There was old wizard, very small, but still there was strong magic surrounding him.

She hissed threatengly to him, but he didn't even flinch, didn't even look scared unlike some other wizards.

"Now is your time to change back to human, don't you think so, too?" His eyes glittered gently.

Confusion clouded her eyes when she heard old man speaking. Human? Was that what she really was? Then why was she in form of snake? There was too many questions, but one thing became clear to her. If she would be changed to human that meant she could finally speak with Cobra, his prayer would come true!

Lowering her head as sign of surrender and as a sign of agreement. Instantly man opened his hands. "This might hurt a little." He warned.

With that she was consumed by golden flames.

* * *

_Everything hurt: her head, legs, hands, her whole body was feeling like it was burning. _

_She didn't noticed first, but she was starting to take shape of a human. First her tail changed to legs and body started to change slowly, but surely._

_"I'm changing. I'm going to be human again..." If only she could have changed before she met Cobra. _

_But something was wrong, not very wrong. Her mind was starting to get hazy, when she tried to think her memory as a snake. _

_"No, this can't be happening!" Every time she tried to think her memory as a snake it was starting to get harder and slowly she was losing image of her friend. _

_"No, I don't to forget about him. If changing back to human means i will forget all the memories of him I don't care, if I will remain as a snake!" She was crying._

_Her subconsciousness didn't seem to care as her memories started to get even hazier. Before she lost her last piece of memory she saw shooting star falling and heard someone whisper: "Let me hear your voice."_

* * *

She didn't see anything, but she heard two voices speak with each other, voices she didn't know.

"How is she doing?" Voice belonged to woman.

"She is alright, but she had mumbled something to want to hear someones voice." This time it was old man.

Unknowingly to Kinana voices she heard belonged to Makarov and Mirajane and she was in a guild called Fairy Tail.

Mirajane glanced sleeping girl with sympathetic eyes. She could imagine girl confusing, when she woke up. Turning back to Makarov who was looking sleeping girl.

"Do you think she will have any memoirs as a snake?" Mirajane asked.

Mkarov shook his head in negative. "That would be hard to think. Magic she was under was hard to cancel."

"Poor girl...It's not everyday things like this happened."

Makarov only nodded.

"Well, we should leave her to rest." Mirajane nodded happily and walked off to her usual place in the guild. Makarov was ready to follow her, when she heard girl to whisper something. Thinking she had woken up he went closer, but saw she was still sleeping and only talking in the sleep.

"Let me hear..." Her voice trailed in the end.

Makarov glanced girl again with worried eyes before walking out of the nursing room.

"_I pray your memories will not come back again." _He wasn't sure, why he wished something like that, but there was something ominous about that girl.

* * *

"_Where...am I?" _She wan't sure anymore, who she was or, where she was. It was so dark and she was so cold.

"_Am I dead?" _She wondered, but diminished that thought away instantly. It was too scary to think like that, so she decided to stick with facts about herself.

"_My name is...Kinana and i'm 20 years old, I think. And...and there...was something else too. I wonder what it was..."_

Her head ached terribly, so she decided to stop thinking and opened her eyes, so she could see, where she was and maybe get some answers.

First thing she saw was white. White ceiling, white beds and blankets.

_"Nursing room." _

That didn't seem very bad thing, so she tried sat up to see, if there were other patients, so she could inquire, where she was and, why was she here. Unfortunately she was alone in the nursing room.

She heard soft steps and turned to see young woman walking in the room with plate full of eggs and toast.

"Oh, you're wake. I wasn't sure, if you were awake, but I wanted to make some breakfast for you." She smiled motherly like smile and Kinana instantly felt safe.

Looking woman closer she noticed she had a white snow hair with short upward ponytail and a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. Her eyes radiance kindness and warmth.

"I...uh...than you for the food...But, um, who are you?" Kinana stammered stupidly and inwardly scolded herself for sounding so stupid.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Mirajane and you are in magic guild." Kinana wasn't sure, but she thought she saw flash of arrogance in Mirajane's eyes, when she announced that Fairy Tail was magic guild.

"Magic guild..."

"Yes! It's actually master, who changed you back to human. Do you remember that?"

Kinana searched frantically any memories of being snake... and then she remembered the voice heard, before waking up. It had seemed like promise and, when thought harder she remembered what the promise was.

"Umm...are you okay?"

Not noticing Mirajane she quickly looked up and smiled happily, when she finally remembered her promise.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay and my name is Kinana."

Mirajane smiled again: "I will try to remember that."

Taking step back and taking deep breath Mirajane smiled proudly to Kinana and still have her caring look in her eyes she announced:

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


	11. Star the connects them

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Kinana was staring herself from the mirror that Mirajane bought to her.

Girl who stared her from the mirror looked relatively petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head. Her attire consists of a light green dress sporting white and green laces with an additional green bow on it's chest. She also has a light green ribbon which was in her head.

"_So this is me...In my human form."_

It's been two days since Kinana opened her eyes and found out she had been snake this guild master changed ger back to human. These two days Kinana tried her best to get any memories back as a snake.

she tried staring to mirror intently, thinking, if she watched hard enought there would be flash of memory, but she only got terrible headache and she wasted three hours for nothing. Next thing she tried was to hit herself with something heavy, but Mirajane stopped her, before she even could decided, what kind object she should use. Mirajane advised Kinana to wait, until master would return back from the meeting with other guilds and then she patted Kinana to head and gave her mirror to see how she looked.

_"She just wants me to have something else to do than think new ideas, how to get memories back."_ Even though she knew that she didn't say anything and just thanked Mirajane.

There was another thing that bothered Kinana: she wasn't allowed leave the nursing room. She was still unstable, so she shouldn't stress herself and wait for a little while, before meeting other memebers of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane told little about Fairy Tail guild. It was most popular guild in Fiore and they were famous for knowing to able to destroy almost everything...Kinana wasn't that sure, how she should react to that.

"Maybe i'm trying too hard to get my memories back as a snake, kina" Kinana said aloud.

"That could be true." Mirajane walked to her, smiling happily like always.

"Mirajane..."

Placing cup of tea down she turned her attension back to Kinana. "I didn't mean as a bad way. I just meant that you shouldn't worry about your memories. They will come back, when it is right time for that. And anyway, don't you have already little piece of memory with you?"

No getting Kinana just stared Mirajane, before she remembered! Her friend's promise! Even thought she couldn't remember anything from her time as a snake she remembered her friend's promise to her.

"even if we would become separated, he would ride a shooting star to come back for me." Saying it loud helped Kinana to calm down and she smiled, when she thought she at least had a little piece of memory of her friend.

Mirajane smiled gently to Kinana.

"Say...did I ever told you about my younger sister?"

Kinana looked back to Mirajane. "You have a younger sister?"

"I had a younger sister, would be more accurate." This was first time she saw Mirajane's face something other than happiness or gentleness. This time she had distanced look, like she was watching something from the past.

"Are you sure? You don't have to tell me about it."

Mirajane shook her head slowly. "No, it's quite alright."

Settling down Mirajane started to tell a story about her younger sister, who was kind-hearted and always smiled with other people.

* * *

After Mirajane had told her all about Lisanna and their childhood and how Lisanna was wounded critically. Kinana noticed there was more in the story than just fatal wound from the battle, but she didn't press Mirajane.

Sun had gone down, when Mirajane stopped talking and moon was shining white light in the nursing room. Yawning Kinana laid down in her bed.

"Well, I must be off now. Master will probably be back by tommorow." Mirajane smiled once again and walked off.

Everything seemed to get darker, when Mirajane went away. She didn't like to admit it, but truthfully she was scared of falling sleep. She was scared, if she would close her eyes she would forget more of herself and more of her friend, who she didn't have many memories other than the promise.

"Get it together." Kinana scolded herself, but it didn't really help. of course it didn't help, she tried to encourage herself with that same sentence every night and it never helped, why it would help now?

"_Don't worry..." _

Startled Kinana opened her eyes again. She was sure she heard someone speak, but there wasn't anyone in the nursing room. Looking to her left she saw window was open and gentle gust of wind flew in the room.

"Ahaha...of course. It was just the wind, kina." She quickly walked to window and closed it, but not before looking out of the window. Watching stars and moon helped her calm down and she sighed.

"Stupid imagination."

There was a flash of light and Kinana looked up and saw shooting star. She knew she was suppose to wish something, but it was enought to her, she could just watch the star.

"_even if we would became separated he would ride a shooting star to come for me..." _

"One day i'm going to meet you again." Kinana promised.

With that she closed the window and was a sleep before she even touched the pillow.

* * *

Somewhere far away man was sitting in his jail and looking out of the window, trying to imagine, where his snake friend could be now. Hopefully somewhere else than in the prison. This place reminded him of the place, where he was forced to build a tower a long time ago for people, who he hated, but at least he didn't have to build anything or be tortured in the prison.

His only companion was his anger, when he thought their leader, who trained them, promised to fullwill their prayers and, in the end, betrayed them. His former leader wasn't the only one who he hated: It was that cursed Fairy Tail.

Because of them he lost his friend and now he was all alone and only reminder was that his prayer was still unfilled. There was a flash of starlight and he turned to see falling star.

"How stupid." Turning his back against falling star he remembered his childish wish to ride a shooting star to find his friend. How naive he had been then, as if, it could be so simple.

"Cubelios.."

* * *

_Kinana was sleeping soundly, or so she thought. When she opened her eyes in the darkness she saw mirror of herself, but it didn't match her appearance. _

_Girl in the mirror was crying, her eyes were green with black pupil, her clothes were dirty and and her face was so sad, Kinana wanted to give hug to the girl in the mirror._

_Taking one step forward she reached toward the mirror and girl in the mirror did the same thing, looking desperate. Finally they both touched the mirror, but Kinana couldn't still touch the mirror herself._

_"I'm sorry!" She tried to say, but her voice didn't work. Girl from the mirror only watched her and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could she was broken in thousand pieces._

_"No!" Kinana tried to help, but her limbs didn't obey and she started to fall._

_Looking down she saw huge violet snake watching her._

_She tried to reach to snake, but she continued falling, falling to the darkest place in this dream..._

* * *

Opening her eyes she blinked against harsh light she tried to remember, what she had dreamed, but there was nothing.

"Oh, so you are awake!" Turning around she saw really old man abn really, really short man watching her and drinking.

"_W-what is this?! Who is that old man?" _

Mirajane walked to room and noticed Kinana's dumbfounded expression.

"Ah, good morning, Kinana! This man here is guild's thirt master, Makarov!"

"Thirt master...Makarov?"

Mirajane didn't seem notice Kinana anymore as she turned back to master. "Master, this girl is the one you changed back to human. Her name is Kinana."

Makarov took sip of his drink, before throwing it away.

"It's good to meet you, Kinana. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here?" Suddenly he didn't seem anymore very laid-back and he looked more serious.

"Ah, yeah. It's been very..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, when two man walked inside.

"Hi, Makarov! So is this the girl you told us about?"

They seemed to be in their late thirties. They were grinning widely.

"Kinana, this is Wakaba and Macao. Veteran memebers." Mirajane presented them. Mirajane smiled still, but Kinana noticed she moved a little farther away from them.

Kinana smiled to them happily. "My name is Kinana."

Wakaba took step forward. "Heeh, so where are you from?"

"Well..."

"She doesn't remember anything from her past. She was turned to snake."

"What! You were turned to snake?!" Wakaba exclaimed.

Kinana nodded her head: "Yeah. I don't remember anything from that time, but I remember that my friend made promise with me, kina." Saying that made her happy, more true.

Wakaba looked her. "A promise?"

"Yeah, even if we would become separated, he would ride a shooting star to come back for me, kina" She imagined her friend flying with star to her and her eyes started shine, when she thought about it.

"What's that?"

She noticed Macao and Makarov were talking something and soon Wakaba joined them. She thought they were probably speaking about her, but she tried not to think about it.

Turning back to Mirajane she noticed Mirajane was carrying some papers.

"What are those?"

"Oh, they are papers about guild's funding and how the works have been going and some papers from Magic council."

"Can I look?"

"Sure."

Mirajane handed the papers to Kinana, who started immediately to do some paperwork for Mirajane. She had been so bored it was nice to have something to do.

"So what do you think Master, Macao and Wakaba are speaking?" Kinana asked nonchalantly.

"Probably of your condition and what will happen to you now."

Kinana looked up, worried. "Happen?"

Mirajane noticed her worry and she smiled reassuringly: "They mean, if you want to go somewhere else or stay here."

Kinana blinked: "Don't you need to be mage to join the guild?"

"Not necessary. For example I usually do waitress work. Maybe if you want to join you could help me I could help you to fit in."

Kinana's eyes widened in amazement. She hadn't thought Mirajane would offer something like this. True, she had started to enjoy to stay here and, really, she probably wouldn't even know where she should go, if she decided to leave.

"_Of course, it's not impossible they just want to make sure you won't do anything stupid." _Her suspicious voice said, but she quickly silenced it.

Kinana pretended to think.

"Hmm, well...It would be pretty fun to be waitress, kina."

Mirajane smiled. "Great! I will discuss it with master."

Turning toward master she saw that Wakaba and Macao had walked off and Makarov was now looking staring to her with thoughtful expression.

"Master..." Mirajane said and Makarov instantly looked back to Mirajane.

"Do you have something in your mind?"

Mirajane nodded and started explaining quietly to master about Kinana's and Mirajane's discussion.

Kinana was frantically trying to sent telepathic message to master: "_Let me join, let me join." _Of course it just looked like she was staring intently the third master, because she couldn't use magic.

After a while Makarov turned back to Kinana and walked to her.

Mirajane watched too and she looked confident.

"Kinana, Mirajan told me that you would be interested to join Fairy Tail as a waitress."

Ah, yeah. That's true. I would work very hard and make sure i wouldn't be drag."

Makarov watched her and, when she watched his eyes brightened and he gave thumbs up.

"Of course you can join. We always need more workers and it's good to see you are interested." With that Makarov walked off.

Kinana blinked couple times and watched Mirajane: "Is that it?"

"Don't worry. I will show you tomorow, how things work around here and master will probably present you."

"Will he...umm, tell about mine condition?"

Mirajane's eyes flashed something, that Kinana couldn't identified. "No, I don't think so. He will probably tell that you have lost your memories and that's that."

"I see..." Yawning Kinana laid down. Mirajane looked her worriedly: Are you okay, Kinana?"

"Just a little tired. I had a nightmare, but I don't remember it...Really wierd." Her voice trailed away in the end and she was soon in the sound sleep.

Mirajane decided to let Kinana sleep and she walked outside of the nursing room. She wasn't surprised to see Makarov there.

"Did you hear about that?"

Makarov only nodded and glanced toward nursing room, before speaking.

"Voice she only can hear...you probably heard me, when I was talking with Macao and Wakaba."

"You want her to join the guild, so we can keep eye on her and make sure nothing bad happens to her. That's why you agreed so easily to let her join." Mirajane guessed.

"Yes and, because we do need more workers and I know you will keep eye on her, Wakaba and Macao will help too."

Mirajane looked Makarov: "Do you think those nightmares are connected to her memories as a snake?"

Again Makarov was silent for a while, his eyes showing nothing more than worry. "I think so, but at least she won't remember any of those dreams."

Mirajane nodded.

As a quiet agreement they both went to back to their business and hide their worries about Kinana.

Inside the nursing room Kinana was sleeping, occasionally mumbling something.

"Let...me...hear...your voice..."


End file.
